


Book 2: The Order

by edj24



Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, F/M, Fingering, Fred Weasley being a cute bf, Groping, Hand Job, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Major character death - Freeform, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sad, Sadville, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, kind of smutty, making out with a little spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: This is sequel to The Transfer Student! You are Lyla Everglade. You transferred from Illvermorny to Hogwarts last year. Last year was one of the best and worst years of your life. You'd met the love of you life and lost your best friend. The wizarding world is heading to war with the rising of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It just seems like no one wants to believe it. Your father becomes apart of the Order of the Phoenix. What will a new year at Hogwarts bring?I will be tweaking the story a bit, but keeping the same basic events and overall plot. I am trying to avoid using the same words as the books themselves.I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TO THESE CHARACTERS OR STORY.I’m just trying to have fun.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 of the Lyla Everglade series!!!!

You were sitting on a grassy hill with the love of your life watching fireflies float above you. You looked over at him, even in the dark his you could see red hair. He was laying on his back looking up at the sky his right hand tucked behind his head and his other laying across his stomach. Fred Weasley was absolutely stunning, and no one could ever tell you otherwise. He seemed to sense your eyes on him because his flicked over to you.

"Quit staring at me, creep." He said with smirk.

"I'm not," you say turning and looking back at the Burrow down below.

You'd been staying here since term ended two weeks ago. Your father had went back to the states to convince MACUSA that Voldemort the Dark Lord was back. The Ministry of Magic here in England was doing everything they could to squash any talk of it. They were pretending like nothing happened at the Triwizard tournament. It wasn't like your best friend was murdered by the Dark Lord and another one of your friends nearly died as well. It wasn't like a death eater, a follower of the Dark Lord, has pretended to be an ex auror turned teacher for almost an entire year while keeping the real one in a trunk. You got frustrated and sad every time you thought about it.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Fred asked.

"Just got lost again," you say laying back on the grass.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not right now," you say looking up at the sky.

Suddenly he was above you. He smiled wickedly. He leaned in and kissed you. His tongue working it's way into your mouth to deepen the kiss. He pulled you up so you'd be straddling his lap. He had a hand your hair and on your hip. You had yours on his chest. You continued kissing and hands were exploring. Things were getting hot and heavy.

Then you heard shouting. You broke apart and shot up. You could hear the sound of Arthur Weasley shouting. Wait... Arthur shouting? Arthur doesn't shout... You looked at Fred and he seemed to think the same thing. You both ran down the hill. You'd made it to the back garden and you heard another voice Percy shouting. There had been spats since you'd been there between Percy and his family. You both made it to the back door. You could tell this fight was different. It sounded too angry. You and Fred came in the back door to find Percy and Arthur red faced and shouting. You honestly couldn't tell what they were saying because your brain couldn't process the gentlest and purest man you'd ever met shouting in anger. You saw Molly crying in the kitchen. She was begging them to stop. They weren't listening. Percy was gathering his belonging and shoved past you through the back door. He disappear in the darkness.

You looked back at Arthur who stood there panting and red faced. He looked at the two of you and his face softened. You must have looked scaredy.

"I'm sorry you all had to hear that... How was your date?" He asked trying to calm down.

"It was fine, Mr. Weasley. Are you ok?" You ask tentatively.

"Yes. Percy has decided to move out." He said closing any further discussion.

"Did you all have enough at your dinner?" Molly asked looking around the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." You say.

"My dear will you please call me Molly." She says smiling exasperated.

"Sorry, ma'am southern manners and all" You say shrugging.

"You two head on up to bed, alright?" She said motioning to the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am. Good night." You say obeying.

You got to the stairs and noticed Fred not moving. He had went and hugged his mother then his father. He headed to the stairs you walked up together. You got to the landing where Ginny's room is. Fred looked angry. He was spiraling in his own head. You could tell.

"Hey." You say grabbing his face making him look at you.

"I can't believe him." He says putting his forehead to yours.

"I know." You say leaning in and kissing him.

" I love you." He said pulling away.

"I love you, too." You say smiling at him.

"Good night." You say opening Ginny's door.

"Good night." He says with a wink.

He heads up to the landing where he and George's room is. You enjoyed the view.

"Stop staring at my butt, Everglade." Fred said.

"In your dreams, Weasley." You retort.

"Always" he said.

"You guys are gross!" You hear Ron yell from somewhere above.

"Shut your trap Ronald!" Fred yelled.

"Boys!" Molly yelled.

That was your cue to go into Ginny's room. It was cute with floral bedding, but at the same time badass with quidditch posters. It had been just you and Ginny for now. Hermione was supposed to join you all at some point. Ginny's bed was big enough that you both could fit comfortably. You changed into your pajamas. You heard a sniffle. Ginny was awake and had been crying. You snuggled into bed and put an arm around her. She snuggled back into you.

"You ok?" You asked.

"No." She answered.

"Want to talk?" You asked.

"No." She said.

"Ok." You say.

"How was your date?" She asked.

"It was good. We went to a chip shop, walked around for a bit, and then sat upon the hill for a while." You tell her.

She wiggled out of the snuggle and whipped around to face you. She had red puffy eyes but they were a light with curiosity.

"And?" She asked.

"And what?" You ask.

"What did you do on that hill?" She insisted.

"Ginny..." you say cautiously

"Tell me!" She demanded

"We kissed, things started to go a little further..." you explain

"And?" She asked

"And then shouting..." you add.

"Damn Percy." She cursed.

"Yeah damn, Percy." You say frustratedly.

It's not like you and Fred were going to go all the way. You both had discussed that you weren't ready for that yet. You were both comfortable seeing where making out led you. Lately it felt like every time things were getting good something would stop it. It was so frustrating. You wondered if Fred felt the same.

"It'll happen when it happens." Ginny said.

"Yeah." You say.

"Night." She says.

"Night." You say.

Then you drift off to sleep with thoughts of staying on that hill for the rest of your life.


	2. Back to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me add a little spice 🌶🌶🌶

The next day was awkward to navigate. Arthur had left for work by the time everyone was awake. You came down the stairs to find Molly alone cooking. She looked like she hadn't slept and cried all night.

"Mrs. Weasley? Can I help?" You asked.

She started. She turned to see you and smiled. Her eyes tired.

"Lyla, call me Molly. Yes, I could use another hand." She said gesturing for you to approach.

"I think my Grams would tan my hide if I did, Mrs. Weasley." You say taking over flipping the eggs that she was frying."

"Tan your hide?" She asked bewildered.

"It's southern for spank or punish. My family was never one for spanking. I don't think I have ever really given them a reason to. It's just a thing people say." You explain when her eyes went wide.

"Ah. I see." She said satisfied with your answer.

You both spent the rest of the time cooking in comfortable quiet. She seemed impressed with your cooking abilities.

"Single dad." You explained.

"Right." She said looking like she was internally kicking herself for bringing it up.

"It's fine to talk about." You say smiling.

"Oh. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." She said placing plates on the table.

"I don't. It's apart of my life. I've had a single dad for as long as I can remember. I don't remember my mom. She's not making the best decisions right now, and I don't know if that will change. Would I like to know her? Of course, but my dad, Grams, and Pops have always been enough. That was until I met your kids. Then there was like a piece that I didn't know was missing clicked into place. It's not just Fred, either. Ginny is like the sister I never knew I needed. George, Bill, and Ron are like brothers to me. I didn't understand really what that bond meant until last year. Fred is well.... he's.... more." You say and you can't seem to stop talking the words keep spilling out.

You place the last egg on the serving plate and bring it to the table. You turned to get the toast and was wrapped in a tight hug. Molly was hugging you tightly. You hugged her back. This hug was different from every other hug you'd ever received. It was a mom hug. You hugged her back. You loved Molly Weasley more than words could say. She'd made you comfortable and given you a place to stay.

Arthur was the same. He'd done so much for you. Arthur was working on getting you citizenship here in England, so you could stay. He'd gotten you student visa and was working on the citizenship part. He thought once you turned seventeen it would be easier. Then by wizarding world law you'd be an adult.

Molly let go and put a hand to your cheek. She smiled a watery smile. She patted your cheek.

"You are always apart of this family, Fred or not." She said going to finish readying for breakfast.

You heard people on the stairs. You turned to look and all the Weasley children were staring at you. Your face burned with embarrassment. They'd heard you.

"Hey, sis!" George said with a wink.

He went and sat down at the table. The rest of them laughed. Ginny gave you a tiny hug. You all sat at the table having a wonderfully domestic breakfast. Fred's hand was on your knee and he'd occasionally squeeze it. You knew what your words had meant to his mother, especially right after last night. You knew what it meant to him for you to comfort her. You didn't do it for them. You meant everything you'd said.

The day wore on and you helped Molly with the housework. They boys and Ginny played quidditch in the backyard. You'd found out that you weren't the best at quidditch. You were a decent flyer, but adding anything else to that was a no go.

When Arthur returned home that evening, he looked serious. He asked for a moment alone with Molly. You all went upstairs. Fred dragged you up to his and George's room. George followed Ron up to his. Fred pulled you inside.

"Fred! If your parents..." you started.

Then his mouth was on yours and he had you pressed against the door. He lifted you up so you had to wrap your legs around his middle. His hands were everywhere. Yours were in his hair. You pulled him back by his hair. He let a small feral sound that sent a tingle throughout your body.

"Fred, not that I am not enjoying what is happening. What are you thinking? Your parents are right downstairs." You ask as he nuzzle into your neck and starts to kiss there.

"I have been watching you help my mother all day. Whatever she needed you were there. You never left her alone with her thoughts. That just... it makes me just want to... show my appreciation." He said between languid kisses that made you breathless.

"Ok." You said breathily.

"That was an easy sell." He said teasingly.

"Shut up, and kiss me, Weasley." You said tugging his hair.

"Yes, ma'am." He said with a growl.

He was on you again. He turned you however and began carrying you to bed. He sat the bed with you in his lap, much like last night. His hands slid slowly down your sides resting on your hips. The trail they left was fire. You has one hand tangled in his hair and the other clutching the front of his shirt. You rolled your hips slightly.

He suddenly flipped you onto your back on his bed. He loomed over you. His eyes were burning. He was out of breath. His lips swollen from kissing.

"Love, are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"What?" You asked innocently.

"Oh. That's it." He said ripping off his shirt.

You laid there stunned. He was well muscled but in a lean way. You eyes raked over all this newly exposed skin. When your eyes made back to his face he was smirking. He then moved you to the center of his bed and was hovering over you. You were acutely aware of his hips placement between your legs. You tentatively ran a hand over his bare skin. His eyes shut. Your hands trailed to the top of his jeans. His eyes flew open. His mouth was on yours again. Your hands found their way back into his hair. One of his hands were playing with the hem of your shirt. He left his long fingers graze the skin of your lower belly. You let out a small moan and arched your back. His hands were at the bottom of your shirt pulling it up over your head. You laid back and looked up at him. A sudden pang of insecurity went through you. You'd developed a little faster than most girls. You were afraid he wouldn't like what he saw. You'd had on a pink lace bra, you'd gotten with Grams before you left. His eyes were roaming your body hungrily.

"Can I touch you?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes." You say shyly.

His hands started at your waist just above your jeans. He slowly and carefully slid his hands up your stomach. He got to the place below your bra and stopped. He looked at you. He was trying to tell if you wanted him to stop.

"Touch me," you whispered.

His hands engulfed your breasts he just held them for a moment and then gently massaged them. This made you near keen in pleasure. You arched your back again and suddenly his mouth was on yours. While one do his hands still massaged your breast. You both knew you'd have to stop. Neither one of you wanted to call it off.

Suddenly the door burst open. Fred rushed to cover you with his own body. You peeked around Fred to see Ron. You glared at the ginger. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Ron, I said fucking knock." George whispered.

George appeared. He looked in and he averted his eyes immediately. He made Ron go down the stairs and threatened him within an inch of his life if he ever said a word to anyone about what he saw. Fred had handed you your shirt which you'd slipped on. Fred was putting his on too. George turned to look again and was relieved at the sight of you both fully dressed.

"Sorry about that." George said looking embarrassed.

"Why the hell did you send Ron?" Fred asked.

"I don't know I forgot for a moment that he's an idiot who doesn't listen." George said.

"It's alright. We needed to stop anyway." You said your face burning. 

You went past George and out of the room. You went down the stairs. You met Ginny on her landing. She straightened your hair and helped you not look like you just let Fred Weasley 'snog' the hell out of you. As she so eloquently put it. You both went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Bill, Molly, Arthur, and Ron were seated at the table.

"Hey girls!" Bill said brightly.

"Hey, Bill!" Ginny said.

"Hi, Bill" you said smiling.

Ron wouldn't even meet your eyes. A fact you were pretty sure Bill caught on to. You were pretty sure that Bill pieced together what happened when the twins came down the stairs, and Fred was giving Ron the death glare the entire time. Bill seemed highly amused by these events.

You all made pleasant conversation over dinner. Arthur spoke about the Ministry. Bill talked about the bank and goblins. You asked Bill about how he'd gotten into banking. He'd always been adept at charm work so curse breaking was an easy task. He told you all about his travels. It was fascinating.

"What do thinking you'd want to do once you leave Hogwarts?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to be a teacher. I love school and learning. I would love to pass that on to future generations, you know. I'd like to teach Transfiguration or Charms or maybe even muggle studies." You said.

"See now, boys. That is someone with a respectable job in mind." Molly said smiling at you.

You felt the mood shift. You put a hand on Fred's thigh and squeezed. You knew that Fred and George had been working toward starting their own joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You knew about the money Harry'd given them after the tournament. You knew how close they were getting to achieving their goal. He just had to keep his mouth shut until his mother saw that he and George had a respectable job in mind.

"Well one of us had to be the respectable one, mum." Fred said.

"Very funny, Fred." Molly said huffing.

You released his thigh. He grabbed your hand under the table and put it back on his thigh. There it remained. Once dinner was finished and dishes were done. Fred grabbed you and tried to lead you out the back door.

"Not so fast you two." Arthur said firmly.

Your blood went cold. They knew. That prat Ron has ratted you out. Fred also must have been thinking that because his eyes were filled with fear.

"We have to talk to everyone. Come to the sitting room." He said nodding his head in that direction.

You and Fred both let out a breath. You knew that if you two got a "talk" it would be just the two of you and not all the Weasleys. You went into the sitting room. Fred pushed Ron off the couch. He told him to go sit in an arm chair. He sat on the couch and pulled you down next him. He threw an arm around the back. You settled into his side. George sat on your other side. The Weasley parents and Bill were standing in front of you all.

"Now kids, we know that you all are aware of the You Know Who's return. You may not know that the first time we went through this there was a secret order that fought against him." Arthur began.

"The order of the Phoenix." You all say in unison.

It was hard not to know the history of the first wizarding war when one of your good friends was the Harry Potter.

"Right. We were not members then. We had Bill, Charlie, and the Twins. We want you to know that we are now apart of the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix. You are not allowed to be members. You are all to young."

"Fred and I are seventeen. Lyla's not even your kid you can't tell her what to do." George protested.

"George Fabian! You will not speak to us that way! For your information, Lyla's father feels the same as we do. He has begun a chapter in the states that are trying to get more people informed of You Know Who's return." Molly Weasley said glaring at George.

"Now, we are needed at the new headquarters in London. You all will be joining us there. The headquarters is at a house. You will be helping get the place in order. It is a bit of a fixer upper."

"So we aren't allowed to join but we are maids of the order." Ron grumbled.

"That was an image I could've lived without, Ron in a maid uniform." You whispered.

Fred and George both coughed to try to mask their laughter. It was unsuccessful because Ron was glaring at all of you.

"Lyla you will be coming with. Dumbledore is aware of your situation and your father's support. You are being allowed to stay as well. He also feels confident that you will protect the order given what's at stake."

Arthur said to you.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. I would never do anything to hurt those I care about." You say firmly.

"Good. Now another thing, there will be people that are in the order who might shock you."

"Like?"Fred asked.

"Professor Snape. Professor Lupin. Sirius Black." Arthur rattled off.

You knew Snape, and you'd heard of Lupin. The last name shocked you. You'd heard the name everywhere even in America.

"The mass murderer?" You asked.

"Yeah, turns out he didn't murder anyone and it was actually my pet rat, who wasn't really a rat. He was an animagus." Ron said casually.

"I'm not going to even try with that one." You said.

"Sirius is offering his childhood home to us as a headquarters since his parents put extensive protection on the place." Arthur explained.

"Now we leave tomorrow evening. So tomorrow we will be packing" Molly said effectively ending the family meeting.

"To bed with you lot." Arthur said.

You all trudged up the stairs. Fred gave you a peck good night and wink. He also let his eyes roam your body.You knew he was thinking of earlier. You gave him a little once over. His eyes went dark. George grabbed him by his collar and dragged him up the stairs. George was mumbling something about cats in heat. Ginny giggled and you both got ready for bed.

"How was you alone time?" Ginny asked plunking down on her bed.

"Good." You say as images of Fred's mouth and hands flash through your mind.

"Yeah, Ron looked like he'd seen a ghost. So I assume some clothing was missing." Ginny said slyly.

"Maybe." You say.

Ginny giggled and you joined her. You both settled down into bed. You closed your eyes and you had dreams that definitely weren't sweet.


	3. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmauld Place brings some favorites 🖤

The next day was hectic packing. You'd gathered all your laundry, belongings, and such. You carefully and neatly packed. Ginny was chucking things in her trunk. You finally stopped her and helped her pack. She found your organization exhausting.

"Honestly, you and Hermione are twins." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Just get your shit downstairs, you heathen." You said to her.

You both dragged you trunks out to the landing. You were starting to drag it down the stairs. When the trunk left your hand and magically flew to the door. You whirled got see Fred leaning against the wall with his wand in hand and a smirk on his face. Your insides burned at the sight of him. You raked your eyes over him.

"Careful, love. A man could get the wrong idea you looking at him like that." He said brushing his frame against you as he passed you to go down the stairs.

Ginny made gagging sound. You thunked her on the back of the head. She looked at you annoyed.

You went down the stairs with Salem's, your barn owl, cage in hand. You whistled and whooshed to your arm. You gave him a small pet on his belly. He booted contently. You opened the cage and he hopped inside. You helped Ron get his things down the stairs. He still wouldn't look you in the eyes.

Once everyone was sorted out and ready to go, there was a knock on the door. Molly answered the door.

"Watcher, Molly!" Came a female voice and in walked a pretty young woman with a shock of pink hair.

"Oh good Tonks you're here. You got transportation figured out." Molly said relieved.

"Kingsley and I managed to get you two ministry cars but I don't think we'll be able to do this again." The woman named Tonks said and you caught her eye.

Her eyes went wide and she started coming at you. She extended a hand and smiled.

"I'm Tonks! Love your hair." She said touching one of your blue strands.

"I'm Lyla Everglade, ma'am." You say shaking her hand.

"Ew. Don't call me that or I'll hex you. Call me Tonks. Ma'am makes me sound old." Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Tonks. I like your hair, too. Do you use a spell or..." you began.

Before you could even finish the sentence she closed her eyes and her hair went from pink to green to yellow and back to pink again. Your mouth fell open.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." She said with a wink.

"I've heard of people having this ability. I have so many questions." You say bouncing with excitement.

"All will he answered once we get Grimmauld Place" she said magicking the trunks to fly out the door.

You grabbed Salem's cage and followed Tonks outside. The ministry cars just looked like regular cars, but they'd definitely been extended magically to accommodate the trunks and people that were being crammed inside. You were squashed in between Ginny and Fred with Salem in his cage on your lap. The cars must have been magicked to go faster and to avoid traffic as well. You arrived in London much faster than you thought possible. You all were unloading your luggage when you looked at the line of buildings. You were looking at the numbers when you saw something odd.

"Where's 12?" You asked.

"Here read this." Tonks said handing you a slip of paper.

#12 Grimmauld Place, London

You looked at her and she nodded back to the buildings. You looked and to your utter astonishment you saw 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Fidelius Charm?" You asked.

"Very good." Came a voice from the side.

There stood a scarred and shabby looking man. He smiled warmly.

"Professor Lupin!" Ron cried.

"Ah, hello Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. Good to see my old students again. Molly. Arthur." He said inclining his head, "You must be Miss Everglade."

He extended a hand which you accepted without hesitation.

"Nice to meet you, sir." You say.

"Call me, Remus." He said patting your hand.

You all entered number 12. You were told to stay quiet in the hall. You weren't told why. That was until Ron tripped on the carpet and landed with a crash.

One of the paintings that had a covering on it began to scream.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZARDS! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOME!!!" The shrill voice shouted.

A man with long black hair and a sallow face came out pointing his wand at the painting. He was trying to pin down with the help of Remus the curtain that was coming lose. All the while the voice kept screaming. Finally, the painting quieted and the man pointed for you all to follow him up the stairs you did. Tonks magically bringing your luggage and owl cages as to not disturb the painting again.

Once you got to the second floor, the man turned and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. You felt like you'd seen this man before. Where though?

"Sorry about mum," the man said inclining his head in the direction you'd come from.

"That was your mum, Sirius?" Ron asked.

Holy shit... this was Sirius Black... The Sirius Black... Your brain was going into overload. You tried to calm yourself. You felt a hand slip into yours. You looked up at Fred who smiled at you.

"Unfortunately, Ron that was my dear mother. She's a treat isn't she. Now you all can have your pick of the rooms. There one on this floor, one availble on the next one, and two on the next one. There's one on that one that'd be good for you and Arthur, Molly. That's it. Welcome to number twelve." Sirius said his arms open in welcome.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Sad times! Sorry!

Welcoming isn't what you'd ever use to describe Grimmauld Place. It was in fact quite the opposite. Sirius reminded you an awful lot of Fred, which is probably why the two got along so well. Remus and you got along well. He wasn't around much because he had things for the order to do, but you always enjoyed talking with him. He loved your love of learning new things. He always brought a new book to read when he stopped in. Tonks was funny and mischievous. You found out she was an alum of your house Hufflepuff.

"Oye! Good on ya! Hufflepuff is a great house." Tonks proclaimed one night at dinner.

You and Ginny took the bedroom on the first floor, Ron took the next one, Fred and George took one on the third floor.

You'd all been tasked with trying to make the house livable which was proving much more difficult than anyone had imagined. The Black Family had apparently never wanted anything moved because everything was booby trapped. You had no idea how children had ever lived here. No wonder Sirius is so rebellious. Hermione arrived about two weeks after you all moved into Grimmauld Place. Everyone was trying to figure how to get Harry here. Harry's aunt and uncle were apparently the worst people ever. They complicated Harry's arrival.

You'd found that it was harder to get alone time with Fred since moving here. You and he hadn't had any proper alone time since the night you'd scarred Ron for life. You often caught Fred talking with Sirius and George but looking at you. You tried to ignore him and help where you could.

That was until one day you had helped clean the room where the hippogriff, Buckbeak, lived. You were suddenly pulled into the stairwell leading to the next floor up. Fred was dragging you up the stairs.

"Fred!" You whispered.

"Shh." He said as he pulled you into the room he and George shared.

This seemed familiar.

"Fred seriously... you're mom is going to notice if we aren't helping her..." You say as he looms over you.

"Sirius, has given us a job. We are doing that. I say we have about thirty to forty five minutes before mum gets suspicious. Do you really want to spend it worrying?" He said locking the door.

"Nope." You say jumping into his arms.

He chuckled and caught you. You were already pulling his shirt over his head. He laid you on his bed and tugged at your shirt. You let him slip it off you. You were wearing a black bra today. His eyes honed in. His hands tentatively reaching out. You nodded and he firmly grabbed your breasts. He let out growl of pleasure that shot directly through you. He settled himself above you with his hips between your legs. He kissed your lips and kept a hand on a boob. He kissed your neck and behind your ear making you gasp and your hips involuntarily thrust upward rubbing against his. He moaned softly. He kissed down your neck again. He peppered your collar bones with kisses and playful nips. He was driving you insane. You rolled your hips against his. This time you felt something long and hard. You let out a noise of surprise. Fred chuckled against your skin deepening the sensation of his lips on your skin. He moved down from your collar bone to your chest and to your breasts. His kiss languid and slow. He nipped every so often to make your hips meet his. He got to the fleshy part of your breast and sucked. You covered your mouth to stop the moan that would've escaped your lips. He growled again. He left his mark on one and then the other. Your hips were bucking wildly against him. He left your breasts and his mouth traveled down to your stomach and he stopped just above your jeans. He looked up at you and smirked.

"I think that's enough for now." He said his voice husky.

"Oh really?" You said sitting up.

Your legs wrapped around his middle and you flipped him to his back. He looked up at you bewildered. You smirked at him. He suddenly looked unsure.

"Scared, Weasley?" You whispered leaning into his ear and kissing just behind it.

"Terrified," he said breathily.

"Good." You breathed into his ear.

He shuddered. You suddenly realized the amount of power and control you had over this man. You has in matter of moments turned him to putty in your hand. You mimicked his earlier teasing kissing his neck, collar bones, and you kissed chest. You kisses across his pectoral to his nipple which you licked out of curiosity of what he would do. He hissed and grabbed your hips. He ground against you. You did the same on the other and got the same reaction. You then left your own love marks on his chest. This caused him to bite a fist to keep from make a noise. You kissed down his chest eyes locked on his face as you kissed down his stomach. His eyes had been closed but they flew open at the feeling of your changed in direction. His eyes found yours and they were all pupil as he watch you kiss him from hip bone to hip bone. You occasionally licked and nipped on your way. This would cause his head to tip back. You slowly raised yourself up hands tight on his thighs. You smirked at him, admiring the places that were now marked by you. The marks making him yours.

"I think that's enough for now." You say with a wink.

"Fucking hell..." he breathed laying back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

You could see that he was still aroused through his jeans. You put on your shirt. He remained on the bed but he was staring at you.

"We'd still be ok if we didn't do this, right?" He asked his eyes soft.

"Baby," you say going at sitting next to him on the bed, "I loved you before we started doing this. We are hormonal teenagers. We have urges. There's no one else I'd rather act on those with than you. We don't just do this. We also talk and joke. We spend time together. Our relationship isn't just fooling around."

"I know. I just want you to be happy." He says softly.

You lay down next to him on the bed and snuggle up to him. He sighs and wraps his arms around you.

"I am happy." You say.

"Good." He says kissing your forehead.

"Lyla! There's post for you! See Molly I can yell too!" Came the voice of Sirius.

You jumped from the bed like you'd been shot and bolted from the room. You passed a bathroom. You checked how looked and straightened yourself out. You then plodded down the stairs going to the first floor where you found Sirius hold a letter out to you.

"Thank you, Sirius." You say grabbing the letter.

"Yes they uh, grooming of Buckbeak going well?" He asked with a wink.

You flushed and turned away. You saw your Grans writing. You smiled and ripped it open.

_Lyla June,_

_There is no good news from home I'm afraid. I really hate to put this all in a letter. Your father would've written himself, but he's currently disposed. It's about your mother. She died, an overdose they're saying. I wish I didn't have to write this to you. I know you have had a tough year. I can't imagine how you are feeling right now. Your dad says you are with good people who will protect you._

_You can't come home either. There is a group here in the states calling themselves witch hunters. I don't know how but they are actually hunting witches and killing them. We have moved north with your father who is beside himself. It's not good Lyla. He'll get through he always does. He wants you to know he's been officially recalled from England. The people you are with are able to help you stay through a student visa until you are seventeen in a few months and then you can become citizen. You do what you need to. When you need us we will be there. I'm so sorry I can't be there to hug you._

_All my love,_

_Grams_

Grams had never been one for subtlety. You felt your legs go out from under you. Sirius caught you and steadied you. He looked at you suddenly worried.

"Molly! Come quick! Fred!" You heard him say distantly.

You were just clutching the letter against Sirius's chest. He was talking to you and you couldn't hear. Everything sounded and felt like it was under water. Someone got the letter out of your hand. You heard Hermione reading it out loud she stopped at the your mother is dead part. You felt the room collectively gasp.

You felt arms wrap around you. They were to small to be Fred and you turned to find Ginny hugging you. You hugged her back. You felt the arms of Hermione wrap around both of you. Then there were more and more arms until every Weasley apart from Arthur, Bill, Percy, and Charlie we're wrapped around you. You let it all go. You felt the hurt rush in.

You'd never get to meet her. You'd never get to see her. You'd never know if you looked like her or not. You'd never get have a mother. You sobbed into Ginny. Slowly the circle of arms backed away. Ginny steadily lead you to your room. She laid you on your bed and sat the end. She waited for you to speak or need something. You didn't. You just cried. How can you miss someone you'd never met?

Ginny sat with you for a long time until you assumed a meal came. Then Hermione took a turn. George did. Ron did. Fred was the last before he put a sleeping bag on the floor next to your bed despite the protesting of his mother.

"Mum, if you really think that I would use this as an opportunity to get into my girlfriend's pants, I think you'd better start questioning your parenting!" He shouted at her.

"Don't yell at her." You say softly.

They both look down at you. Their anger ebbing away looking at you.

"She's just trying to protect you." You say tears welling again.

"You are right, love. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, mum. I promise if you let me sleep on the floor beside her nothing will happen." Fred said pleadingly.

"Alright." Molly said swallowing hard.

You heard commotion downstairs.

"Something's happened to Harry!" Someone shouted.

"Merlin's beard, can this day get worse?" Molly said leaving the room.

Fred settled down on the floor looking up at you. You couldn't bring yourself to smile. You just turned to face the wall. You felt guilty for even feeling a little happy. Your mom is dead and you had the nerve to be happy. You felt Fred's hand rubbing your back. You felt his hand running through your hair. He said sweet things to you. You fell asleep to the sound of Fred Weasley telling you he loved you.


	5. Harry Arrives

You spent two days in bed. Molly let you stay there. She seemed unsure of what to do. She wanted to help. She didn't know how. So she'd bring you tea and food. Fred was forced to leave your side because they needed help with the house. You weren't really talking anyway. Hermione and Ginny would tell you what is going outside your room. They told you about the dementor attack on Harry and his muggle cousin, about how the ministry tried to expel him, and now he had to go to trial. He was supposed to arrive soon.

You aren't sure how many days passed when Harry shows up. All the kids who aren't allowed in the order are sent up stairs because there's a meeting. You hear shouting above you. You get up and go up the stairs to investigate. You don't know why this is the thing that motivates you to get up. You open the door to Ron's room and find Harry screaming at Ron and Hermione. He going on about how it was unfair that he'd been kept at Privet Drive for so long. They all turned when the door hit the wall.

"Lyla..." Hermione said jumping up.

"I'm sorry did we disturb you?" Ron asked his eyes sad.

"What is going on? Where were you?" Harry asked nonplussed.

"I was laying in bed in a deep depression because my mother just died, but a great prat decided to yell like a maniac about how unfair his life is. Look Harry. I know your aunt and uncle are the worst. They are terrible, awful people. I haven't been able to properly write my father since my mother died. So that I can protect the location of this place. So I'm sorry if the updates from these two haven't been great. I am going to ask you to shut the fuck up because honestly everyone here is worried about your fucking safety so much, they are basically sick over it. So stop being ungrateful twat." You say whirling away and going upstairs to Fred's room.

He wasn't there. You went down to the first landing. You weren't sure how they'd missed you you'd miss them. Fred, George, and Ginny were using extendable ears that the twins invented to try to listen to the meeting. You went up behind Fred and grabbed him.

"Oye. Oh hey, love. You are up." He said hugging you.

"I may have just called Harry Potter, an ungrateful twat." You say blandly.

George immediately starts to snicker. Ginny's mouth is wide open. Fred smiles down at you.

"Was he being one?" Fred asked.

"Yes." You say.

"Then don't worry about it." Fred states shrugging.

You hear them coming down the stairs. You don't turn to look at them.

"Lyla, I'm sorry about your mom. You're right I haven't been thinking of the risks that everyone is taking for me." Harry says.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm sorry I called you names." You say.

"I deserved it." He said.

Everyone went back to listening on the extendable ears. You went and hopped in the shower. You dressed and braided your hair. You left the bathroom to find Fred waiting for you at the stairs.

"Hey." You say.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"No, but I feel more human." You say taking his hand and going down the stairs.

You went down to the kitchen. When you entered several order members eating, laughing, and carrying on Fred went to go sit down with his twin and Mundungus Fletcher, a thief the order used for information on criminal activity. You didn't like him. He smelled funny and he was constantly trying to sell Fred and George things they shouldn't have. During your depressive state there had been a discovery of joke shop things by Molly and she'd purged their room. You knew they were trying to make more.

"Hey, sis? Feeling ok?" George said reaching for your hand and giving it a squeeze.

He'd been calling you sis. Since he'd heard you say he was like a brother. You didn't mind it so much.

"I'm ok. Not great but ok." You said bravely.

"That's good." He said allowing you to sit between him and Fred.

He'd also recently been helping Fred look after you. You figured it was a sign of how worried Fred was for you.

There were conversations happening all around as you ate. You saw Tonks changing her facial features to entertain Hermione and Ginny. The conversation turned heated when Harry began to ask questions about the order. You'd heard most of what was said and honestly you really couldn't bring yourself to get to worked up over anything yet.

There was outrage from the others because they'd never gotten their questions answered. Sirius and Molly began to yell about who had Harry's best interest at heart. You'd had enough of the shouting.

"Can I be excused?" You say quietly.

This suddenly silences everyone. Everyone turns to look at you. Everyone softens.

"Yes, dear." Molly said, "did you you get enough to eat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." You say rising from the table.

"Ok." She said her voice small.

Fred tried to rise with you. You put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You stay." You say kissing his cheek.

"You sure, love?" He said watching you like you'd break.

"Yeah." You said with a little smile.

"Ok." He said.

You went up the stairs and closed your bedroom door. You sunk to the floor. You heard Salem hoot at you. You heard him take flight and land on your knee. He snuggled into you. You loved this crazy bird. There was a tap, tap at the window. You saw Filbert, you Pops's Great Horned Owl. You gently let Salem fly to his perch. You let the huge owl in. He flew in and dropped a letter on your bed. He joined Salem on his perch. Salem looked incredulously at the huge bird. Filbert didn't give a horse's ass.

You went to the letter. You suddenly dreaded the contents. You feared any letter from home was a bad one. You forced yourself to open it. You found your Pops's handwriting. Also you found a key.

_Kiddo,_

_Hey. I know you aren't able to write. It still doesn't stop this old man from missing you. You're with good people though. That's good. I hope this Fred, knows that I will shoot him if he ever hurts my June Bug. Anyway, we know that term is coming and your father is still not doing good. I imagine you're not either. I thought you should know that our family kept an account over in joy old England. It's been building up some interest. There is enough, so you can live comfortably. You can get school things and even a place of your own when you're ready. I moved everything into your name. It's yours. Please keep your head up and try to smile, June Bug._

_Love you to the moon and back,_

_Pops_

You sat there staring at the key. You put it in your purse. You changed into pajamas and curled up into your bed. You drifted off to sleep dreaming of Georgia summers.


	6. Doxies, Trials, and Badges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prefect Badges? 💛🖤 Cute Fred Fluff?💛❤️
> 
> You got it here! 😉

You started to go back to helping around the house and trying to bring back some normalcy to your life. You were helping clear doxies from the study with the rest. Fred and George had pocketed a few for "research". You'd pretended you saw nothing. 

Mundungus came through with a lot of stolen cauldrons and royally pissed off Molly. She'd been yelling at him through the house. She set of Mrs. Black again. That's when the house elf Kreacher came into the study. You'd seen him a few times, but never really interacted with him. Fred said he was awful. You didn't really see how he could be and then he called Hermione a mudblood. Fred started to go at the small creature. You put a hand on his chest.

"Fred. Hermione is a big girl. She can handle it. He's old and lived with a horrible woman for many years who's family was horrible. He's a product of his environment. Leave him." You say looking up at him.

"Ahh... the half blood yankee speaks... my mistress would be so disappointed... crying over a muggle..." Kreacher croaked.

Your brain was still catching up with his words. Fred lurched, but it was George who Hermione and Ginny had to grab to stop him from punting the house elf.

"Don't you ever speak like that to her or about her again!" He spat at Kreacher.

"Not my master, blood traitor..." Kreacher said.

"No, but I am." Said Sirius looming over the elf.

"Ahh... master..."

"You will not speak about Lyla or her family again. Am I clear?" He said glaring at the elf.

"Yes master... of course master..." Kreacher said bowing.

You went back to working on the room. You ignored the looks of pity that were shot your way. You vaguely heard Sirius talking about his jacked up family. Molly came in with sandwiches for lunch. Fred brought you one and you ate in silence. You stared dead ahead not letting any thought linger to long.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Fred said quietly.

"Lost again." You say.

He leaned in and kissed your lips.

"Found you." He says smiling that mischievous little smile you love.

"I love you." You say without thinking.

"I love you, too." He said his smile widening.

"What?" You ask.

"It's been awhile since you've said it." He explained.

"Well I haven't really been feeling up to talking." You said a little defensive.

"I know, love. I'm not upset. I just missed hearing it." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." You say abashed.

"Don't apologize," he said.

"Ok." You say.

Soon the house was full worry and anxiety as Harry's hearing grew closer. Molly was going over and over things in the house. She was short tempered and shouted often. This was exasperated by the fact that Fred and George's new favorite hobby to apparate every where they went. Arthur did his best to help calm her. Sirius seemed worried about Harry's fate but at the same time not. Hermione made a comment one night that she thought Sirius wanted Harry to be kicked out of school so that Harry could stay with him. You didn't know if you believed that.

When the day came for the hearing you all spent a long day of waiting and wondering. When Harry finally came home and announced he was allowed to return to school. A chorus of "He got off!" was sung by the twins and Ginny. You congratulated Harry. He thanked you.

The letters from school came you were opening them with Ginny and Hermione. You got a book list and letter. Then something small and shiny fell into your lap. You picked up the small pin and turned it to face you. It read: Prefect. You'd been made a prefect. Something stung inside of you. Cedric had been a prefect. You sat there looking at the small pin. Your heart was both happy and sad. You looked at the tiny note you'd somehow missed.

Miss Everglade,

Congratulations on becoming a prefect. I know you will make Hufflepuff proud. This pin is special. It comes from Cedric's mother. When she found out I was picking you to be a prefect, she insisted that you have his pin. He would've wanted you to have it. See you in September.

Regards,

Prof. Sprout

You looked down at the tiny pin and squeezed it in your hand. Cedric. You'd tried not to think about it. You tried to avoid the thought of him. You missed him more than words could ever describe.

"What's that you've got Lyla?" Ginny asked.

You opened your hand to reveal the pin. She and Hermione both leaned in to look.

"Oh congrats! That's so wonderful. I am a prefect as well!" She said showing her scarlet badge.

"That's great." You say smiling.

"Fred's never gonna let you live this down." Ginny said with a smirk.

You looked at her confused and Hermione pulled you along to see if the boys had gotten their letters. You made it to the room to hear Molly gushing over Ron making prefect. Wait, Ron? A prefect?

Hermione presented Molly hers and motioned for you to show yours. You obliged.

"That is wonderful, girls! I have to go to Diagon Alley to get your things, today."

"Can I come?" You ask absently.

"Ahh... well... yes I suppose." She said unsure of how to talk to you anymore.

"I'll help you with everyone's things. I have to go to Gringotts. My Pops put the family account in my name." You explain.

"Oh I see. Yes dear that will work. Go tell the boys your news and then we'll go. We should bring the twins too." She says smiling.

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley." You say heading into Ron's room.

Fred and George are taking the mickey out of him. Hermione defends him. She mentions your badge. Both twins turn and look at you. You show them the pin.

"It was Ced's." You say your voice small.

You see them exchange a look.

"That's really nice, love. You know you've now ruined my reputation." Fred says teasingly.

"What?" You ask suspicious of him.

"I am rule breaker. A rogue. A rebel if you will. I am in love with a prefect. My own brother a prefect." Fred says dramatically.

"Weren't Percy and Bill prefects?" You ask arching a brow.

"We don't speak of them." George says solemnly.

"OoookaaYy. You are both absolutely ridiculous." You say, "Also we are going with your mom to Diagon Alley. So get it together, rebels."

"Yes, Miss prefect." George said saluting.

"Never mind I like you being a bossy prefect." Fred said waggling his eyebrows.

"Gross." Ron said.

"Can it, prefect! It's only hot when she does it." Fred said following you.

You grabbed your purse and a jacket. You met the twins and Molly at the door. You all made your way to Diagon Alley. You made it in and headed to the white marble building that was Gringotts. One nauseating cart ride later, you had a bag of gold. The amount of money in the vault was way too much. You couldn't understand why Pops gave you all this wealth. You were glad the Weasley had let you go alone to the vault.

You went through the list and gotten what you needed. You helped Mrs Weasley with getting everyone else's things. She got Ron a new broom as a gift for making prefect. She was getting ready to leave the alley when Fred whispered something to her. They argued for a moment. Then Mrs. Weasley relented. Fred looked triumphant. He came to you. George took the things you were carrying and gave you a wink. Fred took your hand and led you to the ice cream shop.

"Fred?" You asked.

"We'll meet them back there." He said with a smile, "I want time with my perfect prefect."

"Ginny was right. You aren't going to let this go." You said rolling your eyes.

"Nope." He said kissing you.

You shared an ice cream and talked. You'd missed this. You hadn't realized how much until now. He held your hand while walking down the alley and out of The Leaky Cauldron. You went back out to the streets of London. Fred was smiles and laughter. He was your bright spot. Your happy place amongst the darkness.

He caught you staring and pulled you to him in the middle of the sidewalk. People flowed around you. He grabbed under your chin and brought his mouth to yours. He kissed you gently. He laced his fingers into your hair deepening the kiss. When you broke apart you were both breathless. He smiled down at you and you couldn't help but smile back.

"There it is." He said rubbing his nose against yours.

"What?" You asked.

"My smile." He said leading your back down the street.

"Your smile?" You ask confused.

"It's the smile you only give me." He explained.

"Oh." You say.

You make it back to Grimmauld Place and it's nearly time for dinner. You went to help Molly in the kitchen. She tried to kick you out but you maneuvered around her to help anyway. 

"You shouldn't have to help make your own celebration dinner." Molly said.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over me helping you anyway." You say with grin.

"I like you." Sirius said chipping in.

"Goodness, please don't let Fred corrupt you." Molly begged.

"I will try my hardest." You say with a wink.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." You say setting the table.

"You're sixteen right?" He asked.

"Yes." You say.

"And you'll be seventeen soon?" He asked.

"Yep." You say.

"Why are you only fifth year?" He asked.

"Well it's two fold. One is that my Grams took an extra year to homeschool me. It wasn't really recognized by Illvermorny. Two, my birthday falls where I'd be the eldest in no matter what class I was in." You explain.

"Ah... that makes sense." He says nodding.

You finish helping set up for dinner. Molly ushers you out so she can do the final touches. You go up to your room. You put the prefect pin on. You feel Cedric. You feel his smile and his hugs. You hear his laugh. For a moment and only a moment it feels like he's there. You let out a shaky breath. You find Ginny watching you.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yes." You say and you mostly mean it this time.

You went down to the dinner where you were congratulated by all. Tonks made a comment to Harry about also not being a prefect. Mad Eye was there and he still kind of freaked you out even though you knew that it wasn't the death eater him. Kingsley who was a big man with a deep voice was there. He was an auror as well. Bill was there and he was talking to George and Fred about a new girl at work who was working on her English, a French girl named Fleur.

"Fleur Delacour?" You asked.

"The very same." Bill said.

"Small world." You say.

"Yep. How are you doing with everything?" Bill asked cautiously.

"There are days where I don't want to leave my bed and there are day where if I have to look at the same four wall for much longer I will combust." You say.

"Well, that's better, right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. I want to laugh again and be around people again. I actually want to talk." You say.

"That's good." He said smiling at you.

"Thank you for asking Bill." You say.

The evening was going on with everyone having a good time. You were actually enjoying yourself. That's when a scream came from somewhere above. The scream of Molly Weasley.


	7. Hogwarts is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealousy and sad boi hours! ALSO LUNA IS HERE!!! I love her so much! 💙

Every one of her children and her husband ran towards the noise. They were followed closely by Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and you. You made it the parlor. What you saw didn't make sense. Fred was dead on the floor. Then it was George. Then Bill. Percy. Charlie. Ron. Ginny. Arthur. You. Harry.

You couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in. Lupin stepped into the room. Harry's dead body disappeared and a small round ball appear.

"Riddickulus!" Lupin said and the ball disappeared with a pop.

A boggart. You let out a breath. Molly was sobbing on the floor apologizing for being silly. You don't know what came over you, but you went to her. You got down on her level and hugged her tightly. She held you and sobbed more. You'd really been avoiding her. She had been giving you space.

You helped her to her feet and helped get her to Arthur. He led her out and to their room. You found Fred who's arms were waiting. He decided to sleep in the floor of your room that night. He had a hand in yours all night. Something had shaken you both seeing the other dead before you.

When the first day of term arrived, the house was chaos. You'd packed the night before with Hermione and Ginny. The boys did not. Hermione went to help Harry and Ron. You went and helped Fred and George. There were a substantial amount of Wheezes products going with them. Their skiving snack boxes was on that they were most proud of. Eat a sweet have an ailment. Eat another sweet and ailments gone. You were pretty impressed with their work.

You got them ready to go and they were starting to send their luggage down magically. They hit Ginny and began a Molly telling off session. You weren't able to get cars to take you to the station. So you rode the Knight Bus, a magical bus service to the train. You all got through the barrier and your stuff on the train.

"We'll see you all for Christmas." Molly said hugging each of them close.

Sirius, who was animagus, came in his dog form. Molly was very against this idea. Fred and George put you in a compartment with Lee and Angelina. You has to go to the prefect compartment and listen to lecture on rules and guidelines. You saw that Malfoy had become a prefect. Great like that won't inflate his big ass head. Ernie was the other Hufflepuff prefect.

"Should've guessed with your top marks. Good on ya." Ernie said pompously.

"Thank Ernie." You say.

"Are you doing alright? I know you were close with Cedric." He asked.

"I'm ok. There are good and bad days." You say.

"I see. If you need anything let me know." He said letting his hand linger on your arm a little to long.

He was also dumb enough to do this outside your compartment with Fred. The door opened so fast. Ernie's hand fell.

"Oye! McMillan! What you doing?" Fred's annoyed voice called.

"Comforting a friend." Ernie said through gritted teeth.

"I see. You make a habit of groping your friends?" Fred retorted.

"Fred! Enough!" You snap.

He looks at you wounded. You nod your head for him to get back into the compartment. He does so glaring at Ernie.

"Sorry about that. He's a little protective. It was a hard summer for me." You say.

"It's alright." Ernie said and he waved as walked off.

You enter the compartment and glare at Fred. He was ready for your glare and met you with his own.

"What the hell was that Weasley?" You ask irritated.

"He had his hands on you." Fred snapped.

"He had a hand on me. Also he's my friend. Am I not allowed to have friends now?" You shot back.

"Not friends who are undressing you with their eyes." He said not relenting and standing to tower over you.

"Honestly! You are jealous of Ernie! You are so incredibly thick, Fred!" You say leaving the compartment.

"Where are you going?!" He shouted after you.

"You don't trust me so might as well go snog everyone on the train!" You shout not looking back at him.

You made your way down the train. You were so mad that you weren't paying attention. You ran into someone. You apologize and look to see Cho Chang. You meet eyes and distinct sadness passes through you.

"Hey, Cho." You say.

"Hey, Lyla." She answers.

"How are you?" You ask.

"I'm ok. You?" She says but you know she's not.

"I'm ok, too." You say.

You stand there awkwardly for far to long and finally one her friends saves you both. She leads Cho away. You continue down the carriage until you arrive at one with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and a blond girl. You entered the compartment. You were greeted by everyone. The blond girl who had big dreamy eyes just looked blankly at you.

"You are Lyla Everglade." She said song like.

"Yes. And you are?" You ask extending a hand.

"Oh, I am Luna Lovegood." She said dreamily.

"Nice to meet you." You say.

You looked at Hermione who was shrugging. You sat next to Ginny.

"What's that smell?" You ask.

The compartment bursts out laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the night grew darker and darker you finally went back to the compartment with Fred and George. Fred was looking out his window. George looked at you and then at him and rolled his eyes. You sat across from George next to Angelina. He wouldn't even look at you.

The train slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station. You let the others out in front of you. You shoved yourself in between George and Fred. You let yourself casually rub against Fred. He let out a hiss.

"Something wrong, Fred." George asked.

"Nope. Just tripped." He said through gritted teeth.

You shot a look over your shoulder. He looked at you both annoyed and amused. He smirked. You kept walking the train became crowd. Fred's body was suddenly against yours. He "tripped" and caught himself grabbing your chest. He chuckled darkly in your ear. His chuckle changed to choking when your ass grazed his waist.

"That isn't really Prefect behavior, is it Miss Everglade." He hissed in your ear.

"Oh, I am sorry. I'll never touch you again. You say as you step onto the platform and head to the carriages.

You felt his arm hook you around the middle. He spun you around. He had you pressed against his chest. He smirked as wicked smirk.

"I didn't say that now did I?" He asked silkily.

You wiggles out of his grip and began to walk away.

"Are you sure you can trust me to walk the carriages? Should I put a transfer in to Gryffindor?" You say over your shoulder.

"You are in deep shit, mate." George said.

"Yeah I know." Fred said.

You heard the twins coming up behind you. You got into a carriage. Fred got in next to you and George say across.

"You know I trust you." Fred whispered.

"Really? You don't act like it." You shoot back.

"I do trust you, but love, I don't think you realize what you look like. You are beautiful. You add on your personality and brains. You are a knock out. I just want to remind those who leer that at the end of the day it's me you want to be with." Fred explained.

"You know I would tell them that, right?" You ask.

"I know. I just got a little..." Fred trailed off.

"Jealous?" George supplied.

"Territorial?" Lee offered.

"Stupid." Angelina stated.

"Not helpful, Johnson.... but maybe a combination of the three. I trust you, Lyla." Fred said his eyes big and sad.

"Lord in heaven... the puppy eyes... fine I forgive you." You say.

He smiles and kisses you. The carriages trundle along until the reach the front of the castle. You all spill out and walk up the steps. You and Fred are hand in hand as you reach the Great Hall. You spilt off to your house table. You see the table and you feel yourself searching. Your heart drops because you know you won't find him. You freeze and memories are flooding back in. You feel someone grab your hand. You turn to find Cho Chang. She's grabbed your hand. She looks at you, her eyes are misty.

"Together?" She offers.

You nod because words aren't enough. The gratitude you feel for her in this moment is too much for words. You walk together to your tables. You look at each other as you reach where you will sit.

"Thank you." You say, your voice small.

"I couldn't do it alone, either." She said squeezing your hand and releasing it.

You turn to the Hufflepuff table where you are nearly tackled to the ground by Hannah and Susan. You are all laughing and squealing with joy at the sight of each other. You sit down and they are both going on about their summer. Justin and Ernie join in too. You forget for a little while the loss and pain. You feel home again.


	8. Dolores Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Jean Ralphio from Parks and Rec singing) Umbridge is The wooorrrrsst person in the world.

You all were enjoying the welcome feast and sorting. The feast was coming to a close and Dumbledore was giving announcements. That's when he was interrupted by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge you thought her name was. She wasshort and stout. Her face frog like.

She stood and went in front of Dumbledore. She began to speak about the ministries interest in the students' education. You looked at your fellow Hufflepuffs and they all seemed just as confused. Why did the ministry care? What was different? Then she mentioned something about practices that should be let go. What practices?

She finished her speech and sat down. Dumbledore finished announcements and dismissed you to bed. You walked out with Susan and Hannah. You looked and saw Fred smiling at you. You waved a little. He waved and winked. You realized this would be the first time you'd be without Weasley with you in months. You suddenly felt panic set in. He saw it and crossed to you.

"Hey. Hey. It's ok. You'll be ok. I will see you in the morning. I'm not going anywhere." He said putting a hand on your cheek, "Hannah and Susan got you. Right, girls?"

"Yes!" Hannah said.

"Of course!" Susan declared.

"You got to go be the perfect prefect and help those first years ok?" He said kissing your head.

"Ok." You said feeling slightly better.

He smiled down at you and waved for you to go. You went on helping corral first years. You looked back to see him still standing there. Professor Dumbledore standing with him. They were both watching and they looked like they were talking. You wondered what they were talking about. You gave Fred one last wave which he and Dumbledore returned.

(What they were talking about)

"Something wrong, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked Fred.

"No, Professor. I just..." Fred said unsure of what to say.

"Ah I see, now. Miss Everglade. Yes. She has had a rough few months. First time without you or your siblings?" Dumbledore observed sagely.

"Yes, sir. I just want her to know I'm here." Fred said voice heavy.

"I understand and I will allow it tonight. Love is a funny thing, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose." Fred said looking up at the headmaster.

"It can make us do things that we wouldn't do normally. It can topple empires and start wars. It can bring peace and balance to a life. It is a strange and power magic, love." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, sir." Fred said not knowing how to respond.

Dumbledore was right. Fred would have never in a million years thought he'd been standing here making sure that the love of his life made back to her common room alright. Fred didn't think he'd find a love of his life. Then there you were. You were fire and ice. Sweet and sour. Passion and peace. His light.

You gave that last little wave that broke his heart. Then you disappeared down the corridor.

"Good night, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said patting Fred's shoulder.

"Good night, Professor." Fred said heading back to his common room.

(Back to you)

You woke up the next morning and went to breakfast. You got your class schedule it looked like Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was quite the schedule.

"At least we're don't have Snape..." Susan said.

"True." You say.

You all head out for Charms. This year you would be taking Ordinary Wizarding Levels to determine which classes you would be able to continue to study in the next two years. So the course work was basically doubling to prepare you for that. You were already loaded down from your first class Charms.

You got to Care of Magical Creatures and found Hagrid wasn't there. There was a sub. No one seemed concerned about this. You were. You'd heard at the order Hagrid was on a mission. You thought he'd be back by now.

You went Arithmancy and met Hermione. She looked stressed.

"Loads of work?" You asked sitting next to her.

"So much work..." she sighed.

"Me too." You say, "Hey, Hagrid isn't back?"

"We noticed that, too. I don't know why. Harry's thinking about asking Sirius, but he may not be allowed to tell us." Hermione said.

"Ok, I was just concerned." You say.

"So am I. This order stuff plus school." Hermione says exasperated.

"Yeah." You say.

You get out of Arithmancy with even more homework than before. You walk with Hermione to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Harry and Ron approached seeming to be in a good mood. They'd mentioned that they'd no been given any work for Divination. You rolled your eyes. You got into class and sat with Hermione again. The class began with this squeaky voiced woman going on and on about the need to understand the theory more than the spells. There were small outbursts about what she was saying. She said something about dangerous half breeds.... You felt Hermione tense.

"Lupin..." she whispered.

Your hackles immediately raised. You liked Remus Lupin. You may not have had him as a teacher but he was a good man. You knew about him being a werewolf. That wasn't his fault. He didn't have a say in it.

Then Harry had an outburst about Voldemort. Umbridge then tried to say that Voldemort wasn't back. You were all being lied to.

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry challenged.

Your heart dropped. You looked down at your desk. You couldn't breathe. You were having trouble forming thoughts.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"NO,VOLDEMORT KILLED HIM!" Harry yelled.

The room took in a collective gasp. You felt like you were going to throw up. Umbridge didn't seem to know how to handle this. She finally moved and gave Harry detention. You looked at Hermione and she was looking at you.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

You shook your head no. You'd been doing your best to avoid thinking about Cedric and what happened. Now that you were now forced to sit through an argument about how he died, you felt sick. The world was going in and out of focus."

"Professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Umbridge said.

"I think Lyla needs to go to the hospital wing." Hermione said still watching you.

"Whatever for?" Umbridge said making her way to you.

"It looks like she's going to faint."

The toady woman reached you desk and looked you over. She didn't seem at all concerned.

"You do look rather pale dear. I suppose that all this indelicate talk of your former housemate is too much. You poor fragile dear. You go ahead to the hospital wing." She said patting your hand.

It took all your southern charm and manners to not deck this woman in the face. You nodded politely and grabbed your bag. You went to the hospital wing. You found Madam Pomfrey sitting at her desk in her office.

"Miss Everglade? How can I help you?" She asked rising.

"I just got very dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden in class. I was just sitting there." You say quietly.

"You do look pale. Come have a seat." She said motioning to a bed.

You did as you were told. You looked up at the ceiling and breathed. You tried to quiet your mind which went back and forth between rage to sadness at rate of speed that should be illegal.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Drank water?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmmm... what class were you in?"

"Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"What were you doing?"

"It was just Professor Umbridge discussing the class. Then... well the subject of Cedric got brought up... and I don't know my body just started to freak out." You say looking at her.

"Oh. I see now. All right. You had a panic attack. Each person reacts differently to trauma. Sometimes it manifest itself in bad habits or over compensating. Then there are times when you will just have to stop because the world is suddenly heavy and spinning to fast. I'll give you something for the nausea. I can't give you anything for the panic attacks, but advice. Breathe. Breathe through the attack. It's easier said than done, but try." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, ma'am." You say.

She gave you something for the nausea. She let you stay until the bell for dinner wrung. You were making your way down to dinner. Suddenly someone grabbed your hand. You jerked away. You looked to see Fred.

"Hey, where are you coming from?" He asked trying to take your hand again.

You let him this time. He walked with you hand in hand. You felt safe again. You felt grounded.

"I had to go to the hospital wing. I'm fine. I just had a panic attack. I was in Defense and they started talking about Cedric. I just freaked." You say.

"Oh. What did they say?"

"Umbridge called his death and accident. She called Harry a liar." You day quietly.

Fred was quiet. You looked up and you could tell he was angry. George had fallen in on your other side. You looked at him, and he looked equally as upset. You sighed and you all reached the great hall. You went towards the Hufflepuff table. All the fifth years were concerned about you. You told them you were fine.

"I can't believe that woman. The way she talked about Cedric. Then the way she talked to you..." Ernie said fuming.

"It's fine, Ernie."

"No it's not. You aren't this fragile breakable thing. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You shouldn't be made to feel weak for feeling something." He said words tumbling out.

Everyone stared. Ernie blushes furiously. Zacharias Smith was snickering at him.

"Hey Smith. Why don't you fuck off?" You hissed.

"Don't let Weasley know about your new Hufflepuff boyfriend." He said snidely.

"What the hell did you just say?" You snapped.

"Your replacement Ce..." before he could finish he stopped.

"Oh don't go quiet on my count, Mr. Smith." Came the voice of Professor Sprout.

"Professor, I..."

"will be helping me set up for class every night this week. Yes thank you." She cut him off.

Smith looked like he'd been hit over the head.

"Are you alright, Miss Everglade?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, ma'am" you say, "just got a little overwhelmed."

"Ok, if you ever need to talk my door is always open." She said patting your shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor." You say.

You finish dinner and head to the dorm. You sit and do your course work with the other fifth years. You sit and work. You can't escape the pervasive thought of Umbridge's first class. You hated her.


	9. Hogs and Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨SMUT!🚨

As time went on things became somewhat normal. You didn't have a panic attack every time someone mentioned Cedric's name. You barely saw Fred or the other Gryffindors unless it was class or meals. You were constantly working on school work. You were working even through meals.

There was also the developement of Umbridge becoming High Inquisitor of the school. This means she basically do what she wants, like make rules and get people fired.

You were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hermione discussing the lack of practical magic in the class. Harry and Ron bumped into you.

"Sorry," was chorused by all.

"Hey I have something for you!" Harry said reaching in his pocket.

He pulled out a small note and handed it to you. You caught a glimpse of the back of his hand. You snatched it. You were horrified by what you saw. There were words carved into his hand. They said: I must not tell lies.

"Harry what is this?" You ask looking at his face.

"Nothing." He said wrenching his hand away.

"Harry! That isn't nothing!" You say.

"I'm fine." Harry said annoyed

"I didn't ask if you were fine, Potter. I asked what it was. Answer now." You say folding your arms across your chest.

You both held each other in place. Ron and Hermione flicking between you both. Harry relented realizing you wouldn't let it go.

"It was a punishment during my detention with Umbridge." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" You said your stomach turning.

"It's not a big deal. Don't make it a big deal. I don't want her to have the satisfaction of knowing I complained." Harry said.

"Harry... ok." You say quietly.

You all went into class and sat through the lesson. You hated Umbridge more and more. The lesson wasn't even her teaching. She made you read the text book. There was no actual learning. You were fuming. Hermione's hand hit the air. You glanced after her. Hermione "doesn't argue with a teacher" Granger then engaged in a debate with Umbridge on the usefulness of Jinxes. This resulted in five points from Gryffindor and another week of detention from Harry. He had decided to yell at her again.

You got to the dinner table that night and remembered the note Harry had given you.

Ly,

Meet me on the fifth floor after dinner.

Fred

You had some much work to do. You hadn't really seen him a lot since term started. You thought that there wouldn't be any harm in going. If you made back by curfew. You'd still be able to work after. You decided you'd do it. You finished dinner and headed to the fifth floor. You were wandering around and were about to just go back to your common room when you were pulled into a hidden alcove. You nearly screamed until you saw the mischievous face of Fred.

"Fred Gideon Weasley... you son of a..." you began but were immediately interrupted by his mouth on yours.

He pushed you against the wall. His hands were everywhere. You let out a small moan as his hand grazed your breast. His other hand grabbed your ass. You kissed like this for what seemed like days or months. He broke away to breathe. You were both out of breath and a mess.

"I've missed you." Fred said resting his forehead against yours.

"I've missed you, too." You say clutching his shirt.

You fiddled with the buttons undoing the top one. You worked down to the second and then the third.

"What are you doing?" He said huskily.

"Nothing." You say innocently.

He suddenly lifted you on to an outcropping of stone. So that you were at eye level with him. You were acutely aware that you were wearing a skirt today. His hands were on your bare thighs. They were slowly working their way up. You buttoned another button and another. His shirt was finally open and his muscled chest and stomach exposed. His hands were at the hem of your skirt. He looked at you in question. You nodded. His hands were on your bare hips and he started running a finger on the top of your bikini cut panties. You shivered at the contact. You ran a hand down his chest and stomach. You cupped his erection. His hissed.

"Lyla..." he moaned.

You unbuttoned his pants and reached inside. You revealed his long, hard erection.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked staring at you.

"Do you want me to stop?" You ask.

He paused for a moment scanning your face. He then grabbed your panties and yanked them off. His finger began to circle that bundle of nerves that you had often touched when thinking of him. You gasped at the sensation. You reached down and grabbed his shaft and began to stroke it. This caused him to stutter in his ministrations. He was back at it again and slipped one his long fingers into your wet pussy. You moaned and threw your head back.

"Shit." He said bucking his hips in your hand.

He took your hand from his shaft and tucked it away. You looked confused. He smiled.

"Sit back, love." He said as he kissed you.

He began to rub your clit again. He inserted a digit into you. His long fingers reaching places you'd never touched. You bit your bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. You looked at Fred who's eyes were on your face. He smirked at the effect his hands had on you. He then slipped a second finger stretching you. His other hand teasing your clit. He began to kneel. His eyes still on yours he kissed your thigh. This time it was your turn to hiss. He chuckled darkly. He picked up his pace of his hands. You were slowly losing control. You felt a pressure building inside you. That delicious pressure that comes before the release of ecstasy.

"Fred..." you moan.

"Yes, love?" He says his voice heady.

"I'm close." You manage.

"Cum." He says his eyes a light with arousal.

As if he'd used magic to call forth your orgasm. It ripped through you. You moaned as the after shocks rocked your body. You sat there breathless. Fred did something that made you want to just go all the way right there. He licked his fingers that had been inside you. He watched you as he did and smirked at your reaction. You slid from the outcropping and steadied yourself. You brought his dick back out.

"Love, that's too messy for now." He protested.

You took your hands slowly over his bare chest and stomach. You reached down and grabbed his erection. You began to slowly pump up and down. Y

"Lyla, you don't..." he began and immediately choked as gradually picked up speed.

You had no idea what you were doing. You just did whatever made Fred quake. He was trying to be quiet but you weren't making it easy on him.

"Fuck... just like that... fuck..." he was chanting.

He would close his eyes in pleasure. You picked up speed. He was a moaning and grunting mess.

"Lyla... Lyla I'm going to cum..." he said.

You kept up your steady pace and grip. You stood to the side a little. Soon he was coming and release ropes of cum all over the stone floor. He fell back against the wall as you gathered your underwear and slipped them on. You preformed a scouring spells and the mess was gone. You turned to look at him. He was breathing heavily and staring at you.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I wanted to." You say shrugging.

"You didn't have to." He said taking your hands.

"I know, I didn't feel like I had to. I wanted to. I wanted to make you feel good. You were worried about a mess..." you say nervously.

Fred chuckled at you and kissed you. He sorted himself out. You looked at your watch. You hadthirty minutes to curfew. You looked at Fred to see if anything had changed between you. He felt your stare and met it. He looked at you the exact same way he did before. Nothing had changed. He still loved you and wanted you. He ran finger down your cheek.

"You ok?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah, you?" You asked.

"Perfect." He said kissing your temple.

You walked down to Hufflepuff holding hands and he kissed you at the entrance to the common room.

"Night, love" you said.

"Night, baby." Fred said with a wink.

"I love you." You say softly.

"I love you too." He says kissing your forehead.

You somehow force yourself to go inside and then do your work. You changed into your pajamas. You went out into the common room. You were working on a complicated Arithmancy problem. Someone plopped down opposite of you. You looked up to find Ernie.

"Hey." You say going back to the problem.

"Hey. Where'd you go after dinner?" He asked.

"I met up with Fred for a bit. We haven't really seen much of each other since term started." You day as you finally work out the last problem.

You move on to your potions essay. It's twelve inches. You were good at dragging out a subject for an essay, but this was a lot. You had about nine inches. What else is there to say about the Confusing and Befuddlement drafts?

"Oh, well that's nice." He said doing some of his own work.

"You ok Ernie?" You ask watching the boy.

"Yeah, why?" He asked looking cautious.

"We've never really been close. You keep coming and hanging out with me. I don't mind. I was just curious why."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah I guess that's true. I just... I know that you've had a hard time since Cedric. I just wanted to know that I was here if you needed someone to talk to other than a Weasley or the girls." He said rubbing his neck.

"Oh. That's nice of you, Ernie. Thank you." You say stunned.

"I'm not trying to replace him, like Smith said." He said defensively.

"I know. No one could. I appreciate you trying to be there for me." You say patting his arm.

You finished your potions essay with Ernie's help and help him with a Herbology essay. You both packed up and made your way to bed for the night. You fell asleep thinking of that hidden alcove on the fifth floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As September came to a close, you were sitting in an Arithmancy class with Hermione. She leaned in.

"Hey would you be interested in learn Defense Against The Dark Arts from Harry?" She asked.

"What?" You asked whipping your head to look at her.

"Well since Umbridge is refusing to give us a proper education on the practical use of these spells. Harry is pretty adept at them. He's willing to help us with the basics." Hermione explained.

"Oh. I guess. I mean there is a practical part of the O.W.L.s that would be useful. Sure." You say.

"We are having a meeting in Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head." Hermione whispered conspiratorially.

"I suppose that would be best." You say thinking about how the frog lady would hate the idea of Harry Potter doing anything.

You went on with school and work. You occasionally would see Fred but with quidditch season fast approaching he was busy with practice.

The first weekend in October was the Hogsemeade visit. You had breakfast and made your way down to the entrance hall with the other Hufflepuffs who were going to the meeting at the Hog's Head. You were suddenly lifted off the ground and spun around. You looked down to find Fred holding you.

"Fred!" You squealed as he let go and caught you.

"Hello, my love." He said kissing you.

"Hi." You say smiling up at him.

"You two are disgusting." Smith sneered.

"Who the hell are you?" Came George's voice behind Fred.

"I'm Zacharias Smith." He said haughtily.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" George said rolling his eyes.

Smith stomped off in a huff.

"Hey sis, haven't seen you in a bit." George said playfully punching your arm.

"Yeah, been busy." You say punching him back.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a shrug.

You all walked down to the village you milled around a bit until it was time to meet Harry at the Hog's Head. You got some candy and went with the twins as they scoped our Zonko's. You'd heard about some skiving snack boxes around the school. Some other small prank items as well. You knew the twins were starting to generate some traction with their business. You were rather proud.

The time came to head towards the Hog's Head. It was a shabby and dirty tavern that didn't look like it was frequented often. You entered with Fred and George. There was Lee and the Hufflepuffs behind you. Ginny came in with her new boyfriend Micheal Corner and his little Ravenclaw friend. Then there was Luna Lovegood. You didn't watch to see who else came in as you went up to the bar. You asked the bar keep who looked vaguely familiar for a butterbeer. Fred came up behind you and ordered some more. He slipped money for yours as well.

"I could've gotten that," you say rolling your eyes.

"Yes, but I wanted to do it." He said far more suggestively than he should have in a public place.

His eyes stayed on your mouth way too long. You were burning up.

"Oh stop teasing her Fred!" Ginny called.

He winked at you and walked back carrying the others' drinks. You took yours and thanked the bar keep.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" You ask him.

"No don't think so." He said gruffly.

"You remind me of someone. I can't quite place who." You said trying to work it out.

"Lyla, come on." Ginny called.

"Coming." You said and you nodded to the gruff bartender.

You sat down between Fred and Ginny. Ginny was arguing with George about something.

"Didn't think to tell us you we're dating?" George hissed.

"It's not really your business is it?" Ginny hissed back.

You now realized why you'd been called over. You were meant to buffer between them.

"Did you know about this?" Fred asked you.

You looked up sheepishly and shrugged. George looked outraged.

"Traitor! You didn't tell us!" He said offended.

"Hey, I have been busy." You protested as looked at Ginny pointed who smiled innocently at you.

"Oh, look Harry wants to talk." Ginny said quickly.

Harry got up and went on about how he would be able to meet every so often to teach you practical defensive magic. He would accommodate clubs, quidditch, and prefect duties. Zacharias decided to be a prat and question Harry about Cedric's death. You tensed wanting to punch him in the face. Fred held your arm. You heard a sniffle and looked to see Cho Chang fighting not to cry.

"Hey, Smith why don't take a hike if you don't want to take this seriously?" You snap.

Smith glared at you but shut up. Harry nodded to gratefully. Everyone seemed impressed by the fact that Harry could produce a fully formed patronus. You all had to sign a paper when you were done of who would like to be apart of this study group. Fred and George were first and you followed. You all left the Hog's Head buzzing about what you would learn from Harry.


	10. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY

It had only been a few days since the Hogsmeade visit when the educational decree saying that no club, team, group, or society could exist without the knowledge of the High Inquisitor. There had been panic amongst everyone what this meant for all school organizations. It also meant that someone told. Be it a student or some random person in the pub. Someone told.

You found out from Fred that Harry was going to do it anyway. You agreed with Fred that it was worth the risk. It wasn't just for exams but for the fight to come.

You also found out from Hermione that communication was being monitored. That explained why you hadn't heard from your father or grandparents. They'd been warned. Your proximity to the Weasleys and Harry made you guilty by association. You didn't care. You'd rather be on the right side of this when it all goes down.

The professors had begun to be evaluated by Umbridge and if the rumors were true. She was gunning hard for Trelawney, the Divination teacher. You saw her evaluate the Arithmancy professor, Professor Vector. She did flawlessly. She was poised and proper. Umbridge didn't say a word the whole time. That was a rare occurrence you were told.

One day Hermione came to one day and gave you a time and place to meet for the lessons with Harry. So you and the other Hufflepuffs went up to the seventh floor and to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You did as instructed and before you stood a door. You knocked. The door swung open to reveal a room full of dark detectors, pillows, books, and what looked like a fighting dummy. It looked like a proper classroom. You found Fred, who nestled among the pillows. You went him and he pulled you down to him. He had tried and failed to put you in compromising position. You'd seen it coming and landed next to him instead. He huffed at you. You rolled your eyes.

The meeting began with a discussion of Harry being the leader, which you thought was implied. It was put to vote which everyone voted for Harry. Then the subject of naming the group came up. Several suggestions were thrown out, such as Fred's "the Ministry Are Morons Group". You fought a laugh. It was decided that you'd be called Dumbledore's Army or the DA.

Then you got to the lesson. You were learning expelliarmus, which was a rather simple spell. Harry has found it useful in his personal experience with fighting dark wizards. You were paired off. Fred picked you immediately.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He said reassuringly.

You arched an eyebrow at his back as he walked away.

"Oh this is going to be good," Ginny said as she stopped several people to watch what would happen.

Fred barely got turned around before you waved your wand.

"Expelliarmus!" You said and Fred's wand went flying.

He stood there looking at you stunned.

"Well done, Lyla" Harry said clearly not trying to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Weasley, do you want me to take it easy on you?" You said looking innocently at him.

Fred bit his bottom lip and went to retrieve his wand. You knew you were in trouble. You had confidence that you'd do fine though. Fred came back to his place across from you. You readied yourself. He flicked his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He said.

Your wand jerked from your hand and went flying. You arched an eyebrow. Fred gave you a smirk. You spent the rest of the time taking turns to see who could get the others wand to fly the furtherest.

"You two have the weirdest foreplay." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny!" You exclaimed.

"What?" She said with a wicked grin.

You blushed furiously. She laughed at your embarrassment. You punched her arm. She punched you back. George was making Smith's wand fly out of his own hand when he tried to disarm his opponent. Fred would help as well.

You all agreed to meet again next week for another lesson. You all had to rush off in different directions to avoid detection by Filch or Umbridge. You made it safely back to Hufflepuff. You felt like you might stand a chance at the practical exam after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have dropped a Chapter early. I have finished writing this entire series! It’s gonna be a bumpy ride I hope your ready! 😉


	11. The First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me : UMBRIDGE IS THE WORST!!!

You were having a pretty good year so far. You were keeping up with school work and attending DA meetings. The DA meetings also meant getting to be with Fred and the Gryffindors more. The meetings were sporadic due to everyone's schedules. You found that you were pretty good at defensive magic. Harry was impressed by your skill and often asked for your help with the others.

Hermione had made coins that would tell you when the next meeting was. They were very cool and used a pretty complex piece of magic to work. You were impressed by Hermione's skills once again.

Then the day came for the first match of the season which was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. You'd been given a Gryffindor jumper with Fred's name and number by Ginny who'd had it commissioned by Molly. You came into the great hall that morning for breakfast and plopped down next to Fred. He gave you a once over. He saw his name and number on the back. He kissed you.

"That's so hot." He said in your ear.

"Yeah, I know." You said with a wink.

He growled at you and pulled you close. The Gryffindors around you made gagging noises. You stuck your tongue out at them. Ron looked like he wanted to die.

"Is he alright?" You asked Fred quietly.

"He's nervous." He answered.

"You guys always best Slytherin, right?" You asked.

"Since Harry joined yeah." Angelina the captain said.

"Well shouldn't be any different this time." You say shrugging.

"Right, you are love." Fred said kissing your temple.

The Slytherins were wearing badges. You couldn't tell what they said. Harry and Hermione noticed as well.

"What do I get if I win today?" Fred whispered in your ear.

"The satisfaction of winning." You say smirking.

"You are a minx, you are," he rumbled in your ear.

Luna Lovegood sat down across from you. She was wearing a giant lion's head. You looked at her perplexed. You liked Luna. You don't know why. You just did. She told Ron he looked terrible. You had to bite back a laugh.

"I like your hat, Luna." You said pointing at it.

"Yes, made it myself." She said patting it.

She made it roar, a very realistic sound roar. You were impressed.

"That's really cool!" Ginny said examining the hat.

"Thank you." Luna said dreamily.

The quidditch went out. Fred asked for a kiss for luck.

"Only winners get kissed." You say with a wink.

Fred's eyes flicked down you in the way he knew turned your insides to fire. He smirked at you.

"Then a winner I shall be." He said with a wink.

Man, did he know you. That was the hottest thing he's ever said.

"Honestly, you two gross me out." Dean Thomas said.

"Oh shut it Thomas." You said rolling your eyes.

You all made your way down to the pitch. You sat with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. You watched as the captains shook hands. A whistle sounded and they took to the sky. Lee Jordan was giving some rather colorful commentary of the match that got him in trouble with McGonagall.

The Slytherins were singing. Why the hell were they singing? Why were they singing? You couldn't really hear what they were singing. You went back to the game which honestly is a difficult game to follow when players are so high in the air. You watched the twins keep the bludgers away from their team. They were good. No wonder Fred was so strong. Lee had paused his commentary and you could now hear the song:

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin,

He always lets the quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King"

You felt Hermione squeeze your hand. Lee did his best to cover the song, but they were at full force. Ron was also making mistakes because he was flustered. It was difficult to watch. The score was suddenly 10 Slytherin and 0 Gryffindor. Harry was searching the pitch like a mad man for the snitch to hopefully end the game. The Slytherins just grew louder and louder. Then suddenly Harry dived. His hand outstretched then closed on the tiny golden ball. Gryffindor won.

Then to your horror you saw something flying at Harry. You saw it coming and rose to your feet. You wanted to scream to warn Harry of the bludger. It would've been pointless. The bludger hit Harry hard. He was going off the front of his broom. He landed on the ground on his back. You flinched. Ginny and Hermione pulled you along to get down to the field to check on Harry.

You got down to the pitch. You saw Malfoy talking to Harry and the twins. You got closer and heard something about the Weasley's hovel... You ran. You Alicia and Angelina had ahold of Fred but Harry and George were running at Malfoy. You ran into George knocking him back. He tried to get around you. You pushed him back.

"Get out of the way, Lyla." George sneered.

"George stop. He's not worth it. George stop." You said grabbing him around the middle to hold him back.

"Look at that the Yank is yanking off both Weasley twins. I should've known since your dead, drug addict, muggle mother was a whore too." Malfoy spat.

How did he know your mother is dead?

You must have loosened your grip because George escaped and went straight for him punching him in the jaw and Harry was a flurry of fists. You stood there stunned by Malfoy's words. Madam Hooch broke up the fight.

Harry and Fred were ordered to McGonagall's office. You went back with everyone to Gryffindor common room. Fred was sitting in an arm chair fuming. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, and one hand wrapped around his fist touching his mouth. You were sitting across the common room with Ginny. You went over and tapped his knee. He looked up and his face softened. He leaned back and offered his lap. You slipped into his lap and threw your arms around his neck. He offered you a half hearted smile.

"You know Malfoy wanted you to get mad right?"You asked nestling into his chest.

"Yeah, you ok about what he said?" Fred asked quietly.

"I mean I don't know how he knows about my mom. He isn't very original with the insults. Calling a woman a who're. Wow. Revolutionary." You say annoyed.

"You aren't a whore." Fred says.

"I know. I am also not 'yanking' off both Weasley twins. I'm only 'yanking' off one Weasley twin." You say matter of factly.

He leans you back to look at your face. He's looking at you with heated eyes. He runs his thumb along your bottom lip.

"You can't talk to me like that in front of people." He says quietly.

"Like what?" You ask giving big Bambi eyes.

"Fuck." He breathes.

The door to the common room bursts open to reveal George, Harry, and McGonagall. Thankfully you had left Fred's lap before she entered. She announced that Harry, George, and Fred were banned for life from quidditch. The room was filled with an insanely loud silence.


	12. Bite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge being Umbridge...
> 
> Arthur is attacked! 🐍

Several more decrees were made following the first match. There was one you were sure that targeted you and Fred. The decree stated that male and female students must be six inches apart at all times. Fred who was already pretty angry at Umbridge was now in battle mode. He couldn't play quidditch and he couldn't kiss you.

"This is hell. I died on the pitch and I went to hell. They were right, about wizards going to hell. Magic is a sin." He said dramatically in D.A. lessons.

"You are so dramatic. Stupefy!" You say as you send a stunning spell at him.

He blown back onto the pillows on the floor. He sat up and glared at you. George and Lee were clearly taking bets. Everyone was watching the two of you. You'd learned a lot since beginning the lessons with Harry. Fred was looking to let off steam. You'd get him too. Fred raised his wand.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Were said at the same time.

The spell rebounded, but Fred deflected it quickly to the floor. He narrowed his eyes in challenge. You curled a finger as if to say come get me. You both were circling and shooting out spells. You would dodge or deflect the spells as they came. The speed of the battle was picking up. You had forgotten that anyone else was in the room. You both had also been getting closer to each other. You sent Fred's wand flying. Your wand was at his throat. He swallowed hard.

"Do you yield, Weasley?" You say smirking.

"To you? Always." He said snatching your wand and kissing you.

There were claps, giggles, and grossed out noises from around them. You saw George happily take a galleon from Lee.

"Oi! Bro, what was the bet?" You asked.

"That you'd beat him." He said happily.

"You bet against me, your own twin?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she was the better bet. She's better than you."George said sagely winking at you.

"You gotta point." Fred said conceding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Christmas was approaching and your Christmas gift to Fred was also for George. It was a top secret project that enlisted the help of Bill and Ginny. It was a big thing. You weren't really sure how they would take it. You also got them something small so that they had something to open that their mother could know about. Molly could not know about the other one, at least not yet.

You got through the last of your classes and your seventeenth birthday. There had been a small celebration from the DA. It wasn't a big deal. You had a bag packed for to go home with the Weasley. You'd felt like you'd just fallen asleep when you were being shook awake by Professor Sprout. She told you to grab your bag and go to Dumbledore's office. You were barely awake when you reached the office in pajamas. You found Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry in the office. Your blood ran cold and you suddenly fully awake. Someone is dead.

"Miss Everglade, good you are all here now. You will be going to Grimmauld Place tonight. There has been an attack at the ministry. It's Arthur. It's not good. You will be traveling by floo." Dumbledore stated.

Arthur? You had ahold of Fred's hand and he was squeezing it tightly. You could see how scared he was. You all were soon whisked away from Hogwarts and into Grimmauld place where Sirius was waiting. He had no information. You weren't allowed to go to St. Mungo's, the hospital. You all had no good reason to know about the attack. So you all sat at the kitchen table. You got up at some point and made tea and coffee. You poured everyone some. You began to make breakfast. You didn't know what else to do Fred was staring straight ahead unseeing. You didn't know how to comfort any of them. You just wish you had news for them. You were making pancakes like your Grams does, where you fry them in bacon grease. You had a stack of pancakes going. When the door burst open and Molly Weasley stepped inside. Everyone rose up out of their seats.

"He's alright. He's sleeping. You can go and see him later." She says shaking off further questions, "Lyla, dear, did you make this?"

"I need something to do..." you said nervously.

"Oh... it smells wonderful." She said helping set the table.

You served breakfast and the mood significantly lifted. Everyone was enjoyed their breakfast.

"Tell you what Lyla. If Fred doesn't marry you I will." George said stuffing his face.

"You will not." Fred said punching him.

"Don't screw up." George teased.

"Boys!" Molly said exasperated.

She commanded that you all go to bed. You made your way up the stairs. Fred followed you into your room. He sunk onto your bed and patted next to him. You eyed him like he was insane.

"I thought my father was going to die. She'll give me a pass. Now get over here." He said.

You crawled into bed and curled up next to him. He kissed the top of your head as it lay on his chest. You fell asleep to sound of his heart beating.

You woke up to find Fred staring at you.

"Did you sleep?" You asked groggily.

"Yes." He said.

He pulled you close. You both got up and got dressed. You got ready to go to St. Mungo's. You were your Weasley sweater from last Christmas. You were coming down the stairs. Molly saw you and what you were wearing. She smiled.

"You're wearing the sweater I made you." She said happily.

"Of course." You say smiling at her.

"You don't have to if you don't like it." She said softly.

"I love it. It was my first mom gift." You say smiling.

"Mom gift?" Molly asked looking perplexed.

"I've never gotten a gift from a mom before." You say looking at the ground.

You were suddenly being wrapped in a hug by Molly. You don't know why, but Molly Weasley's hugs always made you feel safe. She pulled away with her eyes full of tears.

"My son is so lucky." She said and she motioned for you to follow to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I drop two chapters? Yes! 😉


	13. Christmas

You would visit Arthur in the hospital. He looked ok, but he'd tried to use a muggle form of repairing wounds. Molly nearly lost her mind.

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place. The house was full again. Sirius seemed happy as everyone was getting house ready for Christmas. He could be heard singing Christmas Carols through the house.

You spent most of Christmas in the hospital. You'd gotten Arthur a huge bag of rubber ducks, which he loved. You got another Hufflepuff themed Weasley sweater, candy, a hat from George, and a book from Hermione. Fred said that your gift was waiting back at Grimmauld Place. You didn't know what it could be. Bill has confirmed that your big present to Fred and George was ready.

You all made your way back to Grimmauld Place. You entered and heard a thunderous laugh. You knew that laugh. You froze. How?

"Lyla?" Hermione asked.

You looked at Fred. Your eyes brimming with tears.

"You didn't..." you said.

"I guess you'll have to go look." He said smiling.

Molly was beaming at you and her son. You took off at a sprint down the hallway. You threw open the kitchen. There in the kitchen talking to Sirius was your father, Grams and Pops. They all turned to look. You ran and jumped into your fathers arms.

"Hey, June Bug." Your father said voice tight.

"Daddy." You say tears running down your face.

"Alright that's enough, my turn!" Pops cried pulling you off him.

"Pops! What are you doing here?" You cried hugging his neck.

"Couldn't go another Christmas without my favorite girl." He said letting you go.

You looked at Grams. She was crying. You don't think you'd ever seen her cry.

"Grams?" You ask.

"You are so grown up. You are so beautiful." She said taking your face in her hands, "A little skinny, but Grams is here."

"Grams... they feed me fine." You say rolling your eyes.

"I'm sure." She said hugging you and letting you go.

The others had arrived in the kitchen to see the interaction.

"Which one of the gingers is yours?" Pops asked critically looking at them all.

"That one." You say pointing to Fred, who gave a little wave.

"Oh, he's handsome. Well done, Lyla June." Grams said with a wink.

"Grams!" You say your face burning.

"He won't be handsome no more if he hurts my June Bug..." Pops said narrowing his eyes.

"Pops!" You cried turning a deeper shade of red.

You introduced the rest of the Weasleys and friends to your family. You were happy to see them getting along. Molly and Grams were talking about food and their husbands. Pops found he actually liked the twins. Your dad spent a lot of the time speaking with Sirius and Bill.

The door opened to reveal Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus. They all came in and were introduced. Grams hit on Kingsley, which was mortifying. Kingsley laid a packet of documents in front of you.

"This is your Christmas gift from the order, Weasleys, and your family. You are now a British citizen. Congratulations." He said with a small smile.

"Really!?" You ask heart filling like a balloon.

"Really." Molly said, "Arthur wanted to be here to see you get it, but you know."

"I know he worked hard to make it happen. I am so grateful. I don't know know what to say." You say looking at the adults in the room.

They all just smiled at you. You felt so at home as Christmas dinner was getting put on. The adults were distracted enough that you grabbed Fred and George. You led them to the parlor upstairs. They both looked confused. You told them to sit and wait. You went and got your own packet of documents. You set them before them. Fred carefully opened it. George looking over his shoulder. They carefully read the paper work and looked up at you dumbstruck. You had transferred a large amount of gold into their account at Gringotts.

"Lyla you can't..." George said.

"It's too much..." Fred said swallowing hard.

"Well I already did it, and Bill has rigged it so you can't undo it. Also, this is an investment into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezies. I want a share, not a big one. I like the idea you all have. I think it will do well. Also I have more money than I or my descendants can spend." You explained.

"Lyla..." George said still dumbstruck.

"You can't tell your mother." You say quickly.

"Of course not." George said, "thank you. We won't disappoint you."

"Never thought you would." You say as George gets up and kisses your forehead.

He heads out of the room and out of sight. Fred is just staring at you. You aren't sure if he's angry or not. His face is unreadable. You decide to leave him with his thoughts. You almost make it to the door when a hand grabs you. You are whirled around. You are face to face with Fred.

"I don't know what to say." Fred said looking at your feet.

"It's ok." You say putting a hand on his chest.

You were suddenly picked up and carried to Fred's room. You try to escape his grasp but it's no use. You try to reason with Fred. That doesn't work. He throws you on his bed shuts and locks the door. He looms over you. He pulls his shirt over his head. You'd decided to wear a sweater dress with leggings. You legging last were off you faster than you thought humanly possible. Your dress is pulled up over your head. You are in nothing but your underwear and bra, which thanks to mail ordering from your favorite under garments place was a matching set, red.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed.

"Fred, my family and your family..." you began.

He pulled you to the edge of the bed and kneeled, which effectively shut you up. He slowly removed your underwear. He watched your face as he kissed slowly up your leg from your knee. He'd made it to your inner thigh before he stopped. He raised an eyebrow in question. You nodded. His mouth was you. His tongue delving in you while rubbing your clit with his thumb. You nearly cried out at the sensation. He switch to sucking on your clit and slipping a finger inside you. You moaned.

"Fred... Fred, I want you now." You panted.

His mouth release your clit, which made you whimper. He smirked.

"My love, the first time we make love. I want to take my time and I want to hear you scream my name. For now..." he said as went back to licking and sucking your clit.

You felt the blinding pressure give away to bliss. You felt your body go limp. Fred helped you dress. He kissed you and you could taste yourself. It was strangely arousing. Once both of you were properly dress and presentable you went back to kitchen. You very much pretended like Fred Weasley didn't just give you the best orgasm of your life.

You had the best Christmas of your life. Everyone got along swimmingly. Molly and Grams were a force in the kitchen.

"I see where you get your cooking abilities from Lyla." Molly said.

"I learned from the best." You say with a smile.

The dinner is amazing and filled with laughter and light. You felt at home with your patchwork family, as Grams called it.

When dinner was over dad pulled you aside and everyone left the kitchen. He sat you down and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"My communication is being heavily monitored, by both the government and outsiders. The group of witch hunters is growing. MACUSA is going to act against them soon. I haven't been able to write.... I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I know, dad. It's ok."

"I wasn't... I'm not... I can't..." he stammered.

"You can't talk about her, yet." You say sadly.

"I can't. They found something in her belongings." He said pulling a letter from his coat pocket.

He handed you the letter. He kissed your forehead and went to leave the kitchen.

"We'll be around for a few days." He said walking out.

You saw your name on the front of the envelope. You just sat and stared at it. You heard someone come in. You looked up and saw Molly. She looked at you and the letter.

"What's that dear?" She asked brightly.

"I think it's from my mother." You say.

"Oh do you want to be alone?" She asked softly.

"Please don't go." You say quietly.

"Alright." She said taking a seat next you.

You slowly opened the letter. The note was in pretty writing. It read:

Lyla,

I don't know what to say. Nothing I could ever say could make up for the pain I have caused you and your father. I knew your father was different the moment I met him. I should've known he was special. I didn't know how to handle finding out about his abilities. Then you had them, too. I guess I was jealous. Despite what your grandmother thinks, that wretched woman, I didn't cheat on your dad. We were divorced. I may have made bad choices but I am not unfaithful. If anything your father betrayed me by omitting the truth. God will collect from him, his sin. You, my dear daughter, must turn away from your witchcraft and dark magic. Follow the path of God. Deny your false power of Satan and come to me. I will be waiting with a family who will love you. You will be safe from those heathens...

You crumpled the letter. Tears streaming down your face, you rested your head on the table. Molly carefully took the letter. She read it and threw it in the kitchen fire. You sobbed into the table. She pulled you into a hug and you sobbed into her.

"Why couldn't she just love me? Isn't that what moms are supposed to do?" You choke out.

"Yes, they are. She may have given you life, Lyla, but she was never a mother." Molly said her voice full of emotion.

She held you for a very long time, gently rocking you as you sobbed. Fred found you both. He picked you up and carried you bridal style to his bed. He laid you there and snuggled in behind you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You heard George's voice say in the dark.

You tell them about the letter and what it said.

"I don't know. I thought maybe she'd sent me a letter to tell me she loved me and she was sorry. Maybe even mean it. Now she never will. She'll forever be the crazed drug addict who couldn't love her own daughter." You say bitterly.

They stayed quiet. You heard George scoot his bed closer and felt him squeeze your hand. Fred held you to him. You felt safe and loved in that moment. George your brother there to protect you. Fred your lover there to comfort you. You knew you'd never be able to live without these two in your life. You fell asleep being held by Fred and holding George's hand.


	14. It Can’t Get Worse

The last days of the Christmas Holiday were punctuated by a fight between Snape and Sirius and the departure of your family. They promised to visit during the summer.

You all were headed back to Hogwarts and to say that no one was particularly excited to go back was an understatement. There was a distinct feeling of dread.

You got into a groove of school again. You teachers trying to drive home that you needed to be ready for your levels. Like you didn't know already.

In the beginning of January there was a massive breakout from Azkaban. This caused panic and fear. Umbridge tried to stifle that. There was a bump in member in the DA however.

The Hogsmeade visit landed on Valentine's. So you went on a lovely date with Fred in the village. He and George had begun to look for places to open a shop. They thought about Hogsmeade but that wouldn't do for their first store. They'd have to get a place in Diagon Alley. They'd been looking at one place in particular they were still ironing out the details.

Harry had given an interview with Rita Skeeter for the Quibbler, Luna's father's magazine. It was his entire story of the night the Dark Lord came back. This turned public opinion of Harry a bit and caused Umbridge to lose her mind. She banned the magazine.

The second quidditch match of the season was difficult one because while everyone didn't feel like the lifelong ban of Harry and the twins was fair. Hufflepuff couldn't help but be a little excited for the prospect of winning. You sat in the stands with Fred, George, and Harry. Ginny was amazing. Ron was less than ideal in his ability to protect the goal. Hufflepuff lost barely. It was a somber win for Gryffindor and not one anyone felt good about. Ginny was very down herself about the whole thing

Some time after that Hagrid returned. You were so happy to him. You ran and gave him a giant hug.

"I've missed you Professor." You said looking up to a grizzly sight.

Hagrid had a nasty black eye. You winced at the sight. He chuckled.

"Aye, it's sight. Little accident is all." He said not so reassuringly.

"Ok, Hagrid."

"Sorry to hear about your mum. I know the situation wasn't good, but it still hurts. I would know found out me own mum passed, recently. It's the not known what they'd think of you now..." Hagrid said softly.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'm sorry about your mom." You say patting the giant man's arm.

He smiled a little smile that didn't reach his normally twinkling black eyes. You wondered what kind of mission Hagrid went on and how bad it must have been.

It wasn't too long after his return that he like Trelawney was put on probation. It was a step above firing him. Trelawney was sacked, but much to the horror of Umbridge was replaced by a centaur. She hated it.

That's not even to mention Umbridge's pack of hyenas that were primarily Slytherin, called the Inquisitorial Squad. They were above the Prefects and authority's take house points away. You looked at one the wrong way you lost points.

You'd also had your meeting with Sprout about what you wanted to do once you left Hogwarts.

"So what career were you thinking of my dear?" Sprout asked.

"I would really love to teach. Something like charms or Transfiguration or muggle studies. I know quite a lot about Muggle culture." You excitedly.

"I think you would be well suited to teaching. You often help in class and have a very good knowledge of all your subjects." Sprout said happily.

*ahem* came from behind you and made you jump a mile. There was Umbridge. You'd heard from Harry that she'd been sitting in on certain meetings.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge?" Sprout said clearly trying not to punch her in the face.

"I don't know if you have her most current marks in front of you?"

"Yes. She's passing you class."

"Yes but I don't think someone with her sensitive disposition could handle the pressures of the environment of a classroom." Umbridge said looking at sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Forgive me for asking but what do you mean?" You ask trying to remain calm.

"Well you are very sensitive my dear. You have lost far too much in your young life. You don't need anything pushing you towards any dangerous or self destructive tendencies brought on by your genetics." She says patting your hand.

Did this bitch just say that you couldn't handle being a teacher because your mother was a drug addict? You are shaking with anger. You kept your face blank. You slowly turn back to Sprout. She however was not hiding the emotions going through her. She had narrowed her eyes at Umbridge.

"Professor Burbage would love to have you her. I'm sure Flitwick and McGonagall would as well. You'd probably have your pick once you'd done your internship. I will do whatever you need me to do to help the process." Sprout said firmly.

Umbridge made a sound like she'd protest. You didn't want to Sprout be put under scrutiny like Trelawney and Hagrid.

"Professor, I thank you for your help, but I will take all the advice given under advisement." You said pulling Sprout to you.

She nodded and went back to glaring at Umbridge and dismissing you.

You were livid. You ranted to Fred about the whole thing. He'd let you work yourself out and then just hold you in DA meetings. You felt like DA meetings were the only good thing you had going for you.

You should've foreseen the end of it. It was going to well. You were happy. That couldn't be allowed.

You were having a really good class learning about the patronus charm. You'd managed with an extreme amount of focus to conjure a white stallion that pranced all around you. Harry was impressed. Hermione's otter swam in circles around your stallion.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked quietly.

"My first day at Hogwarts, my last Christmas in the states, your family, my family, our friends, and you. Mostly you." You say.

"I'm your happy thought?" Fred said his eyes soft.

"Yeah..." you say.

He swept you up throughly breaking your concentration and causing your stallion to fade away.

"I love you so much." He said kissing you.

"I love you, too. Now...." you didn't get to finish your thought before a house elf came running to Harry.

He was frantic. He was telling to leave because they knew and they were coming. Harry looked up panicked at you and the others.

"Get the younger kids out first." You say.

You hurried them out. You got everyone running out before you saw the Squad appear. Fred grabbed your hand and you ran. George not far behind. You'd instructed kids to seek shelter in bathrooms or empty classrooms and not to go back to their common rooms straight away. You felt something hit you in the back. A spell. Someone had thrown a curse at you. A painful curse. You cried out. George caught you as you fell. He was knocked down by the burly boy known as Crabbe. You were trapped by Pansy, Crabbe, and another Slytherin, Knott. Fred stepped in front of you. George did the same.

"You really are partaking from both twins, huh, Yank?" Pansy mocked.

"Shut your stupid, ugly mouth, Pansy. I swear I will punch you in it." You said trying to push the boys aside.

"Oh my, such violent talk..." you heard the sickly sweet voice of Umbridge say.

She had Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. At least they didn't get everyone.It looked like you'd all taken a beating. They dragged you to a room for detention before taking Harry to Dumbledore's office. When they came down, Dumbledore was on the run and Umbridge was Headmistress. You were punished as Harry was, with a quill that used your own blood for ink by drawing out whatever you wrote on your hand. You'd secretly been given something for the pain and scarring from Sprout.

It was a staunch reminder that things can and do get worse....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters again? Yep! 😀


	15. The Fall of the Toad

Fred and George were done with school. They’d been stewing for awhile. That’s when Fred approached you one day in the library.

"I'm leaving." He said seriously.

"Beg your pardon." You asked perplexed.

"Fred and I are leaving." He said.

"I... what?" You asked not sure if you were losing your mind or not.

He told you about getting a space on Diagon Alley. It had a space above it to live. He wasn't sure his mother would want to see their faces after this. You knew she would. She'd be angry as hell, but she'd still want to see her sons.

He laid out the entire plan of pranks and the eventual grand exit. It was exactly what you'd expect from the twins. He was looking at you earnestly.

"What do you want from me?" You asked.

"What do you want to do?" He countered.

"What do you mean?" You asked warily.

"I mean, you could leave with us or you could stay." Fred said his face little hopeful that you'd leave.

"Fred, I can't go with you. This shop is your dream. I will support you and help you once school is done. I have to do school in order to follow my dream. I will help in any way I can before you leave." You say taking his hand.

"I know. I had to ask though. We just need people to help cause distractions." He said smiling wickedly.

"I'm in." You say and give him a high five.

Sometime after the Easter Holidays, the day arrived. You'd went and found Filch. You told him there'd been an incident on the third floor. Lee and Ginny distracted Umbridge. The twins let off an entire crate of their new fireworks. They'd created a swamp in the castle. It was a spectacular exit. You watched them fly away on their brooms. You felt suddenly lonely without them here. You sighed heavily.

You felt someone hook their arm in yours. You turned to find Ginny. She rested your head on your shoulder. You rested your head on hers. Lee came and stood next to the two of you.

"It's up to us now." He said.

"Yep." You said.

"Let's give her hell." Ginny said.

You all gave her exactly that. Hell. Nifflers in her office, candies that were actually from skiving snack boxes (she would get great boils), and whatever else you all could think of.

Time slipped by and exams were there. As you took each you felt like you knew nothing at all. Hermione and yourself lamented on not being sure you'd done everything properly. While Ron was a raging jerk about it. The Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam was amazing. You completed everything perfectly, much to the disappointment of Umbridge. Everyone in the DA did amazingly at the practical.

Things were going as one would expect during an exam week. That was until the Astronomy Exam. You were on the Tower at night. The exam was going along. There was a ruckus out on the grounds. Umbridge was firing Hagrid. She was interrupted by McGonagall, who was hit with at least three stunning spells. They tried to stun him and have carted off. Hagrid was just to big and tough for them to work. He ran off into the forest. You had trouble focusing on the rest of the Astronomy exam.

You'd finished exams and were ready for summer. You were sitting at the Hufflepuff table when an owl flew in and dropped a letter. The envelope read: My Love ❤️

You opened it and took out the letter. It read:

My Love,

By the time you get this exams should be over. I hope they went well. I am writing to tell you that the shop is taking off fast. Also to tell you I will be there to pick you up from the Hogwarts Express in few days. You can come see the shop and our new place, where if you want you can stay until you find a place of your own, or go back to be with my mom and the others. It's up to you. I miss you and I love you.

Love you always,

Fred

You read the letter several times and the more you read it the happier you were. You found Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. She read the letter and smiled.

"He told me he was going to ask." She said.

"I don't know, Gin. We are seventeen and eighteen... What do we know? What if we aren't meant to be together?" Your doubt said for you.

"Lyla, my brother is a rebellious prankster, who blatantly disregards the rules. You are a dedicated rule follower and student. The very image of a perfect student. You two are as different as can be, but you have both learned so much from each other. He's learned the importance ofpatience and operating within the rules sometimes. You've learned to have fun and that sometimes the rules are more or less guidelines. You are opposites who compliment each other. Neither one of you tries to change the other. That's a pretty rare and beautiful thing." Ginny stated.

"Well when you put it like that..." You say blushing.

Everything was fine until... Harry had one of his looks in Voldemort's mind. He had Sirius in the ministry. How? Hermione tried to get him to see reason. He wouldn't. You didn't blame him. You and Ginny went to distract Umbridge and the Inquisitorial squad while they tried to contact Sirius in Umbridge's office. This plan did terribly. You, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were caught in your attempts to help. You were socked in the jaw by Millicent Bullstrode because you were struggling to get away from her. She also hit your head on the door of Umbridge's office. You felt blood running down your face. You were dragged before Umbridge who had also caught Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She had nasty things to say to each of you.

"Miss Everglade, you citizenship will probably be revoked after this... how sad for you." She said with that same sweet, simpering smile.

You didn't dare let your fear show on your face. Umbridge has called for Snape, who'd been giving her Vertiaserum, truth potion. He fortunately had none now. So none of you could give up the entire order of the phoenix. Harry tried to alert him to the threat of Sirius being taken by the Dark Lord. Snape didn't react.

She then was going to use the Cruciatus curse to get information. Your heart dropped. Harry kept a brave face, but Hermione cried out about some weapon in the woods. You did your best to not looked confused. She convinced her to take Harry and Hermione alone into the forest.

Once they'd left, the Slytherins turned on their captives. Ron however in a move of wit you wouldn't have thought possible, let a candy fall from his pocket. A skiving snack box candy.... Crabbe snatched it up and popped it in his mouth. Soon blood was pouring from his nose. Goyle and the others went to help, except Malfoy who caught you all trying to sneak away. He grabbed Luna's arm and yanked. Neville met this with a swift punch to the nose. Malfoy crumpled and you all ran.

"Damn Neville!" You said laughing.

"I don't know what came over me." Neville said looking like he'd been the one punched.

"That was quite brave." Luna chimed in.

You met Harry and Hermione one the grounds. Umbridge had been carried off by herd of centaurs. Harry was desperate to find a way to leave. Luna mentioned thestrals.

"Listen, you go ahead. I will tell the professors what has happened. I will attempt to get a message to the order." You say.

"Alright. Good idea. We will need the back up." Harry said as they ran back to the woods.

You made a mad dash to Sprout's office. You were frantically banging on the door. When a small voice behind you startled you.

"Miss Everglade! Whatever are you doing out of your dorm? You are bleeding! What is going on?" Professor Flitwick said his face growing pale.

You explained to Flitwick what was going on and then Professor Sprout poked her head out of her office.

"Pomona, contact Albus now!" Flitwick said.

There was frantic talking and floo messaging to order members. You began to feel faint and dizzy. You said nothing you just stood there. You worried that your friends wouldn't come back. Is this happening again? Are you going to lose someone else? You don't know when you hit the floor but you did. The world went dark....


	16. Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!!!

You woke up in pain and your brain fuzzy in the hospital wing of the school. Fred was sitting next to you in a chair passed out in a chair. You looked to your other side and there was George also passed out. Molly Weasley was knitting and sitting on the other side of George. You shifted slightly and winced. Molly dropped what she was doing and pushed George aside, which woke him.

"Oi! Mum... oh Lyla you are awake." George said his anger fleeing.

"Hey." You said raspy.

"Love?" You turned to look at Fred's.

"Who did this?" He asked pointing to your jaw and head.

"Millicent from Slytherin. She got me in the jaw... Fred... Fred... Stop... Where are you goin?" You asked watching him get up and walk toward the door.

"Fred! Sit down! You are upsetting her." Molly said firmly.

He looked at his mother and then at you. He came back and sat down.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Molly asked.

"Everything hurts."

"You fainted and broke your arm and a few ribs. Madam Pomfrey fixed you up. She said you'd still be sore. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Water." You said.

She poured you a glass while Fred jumped up to help you sit up. You took a drink and settled back into the bed.

"What happened at the Ministry?" You asked.

They all suddenly looked sad.

"Who's dead?" You asked.

"Love, Sirius wasn't there. It was a trap. The order made it to save Harry and the others. Sirius he came to help and he was killed." Fred explained softly.

"I should've went with them." You said your heart dropping in guilt.

"No, you definitely shouldn't have." Fred said looking at you like you were nuts.

"Fred, you know I am good at defensive magic.."

"Stop." The voice of Harry Potter said.

You all turned to see Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron coming toward you. You looked at Harry and went to argue with him.

"Madam Pomfrey said that it was a miracle you stayed conscious as long as you did." Molly said.

"You would've been liability." Harry said putting you in your place.

You looked at the ceiling and stopped talking to everyone. You don't know why you were mad, but you just were.

"You all go on. She's going back with us. She'll be fine." Molly said shooing the others away.

"Love?" Fred said quietly.

You ignored him.

"Ly?" George said.

You ignored him as well.

"Dear, I know you think that you would've helped. I know you would've if you'd had the chance but you wouldn't have had the chance. No one thinks you aren't capable." Molly said softly.

"I know. I'm just tired, mom." You said and immediately realized your slip.

"Mrs. Weasley... I'm so sorry... I didn't..." you began to say frantic.

"Lyla. It's fine. You can call me mom." Molly said her eyes full of emotion.

"Ok." You say softly.

"I'm going to go check when we can take you. George go get her things." Molly said patting your hand.

They both went their separate ways. You laid there trying to process what had happened. You felt Fred staring at you.

"Did you get my letter?" He asked.

"Yes." You say.

"And?"

"And Fred I don't know."

"Ok."

You both sat in silence. You didn't want to talk about this now. You'd lost too much and you don't want to lose him too. You couldn't. It would mean losing you family. You were overwhelmed by your own doubt and fear.

Molly came back and she'd been given permission to take you home. You decided to stay at The Burrow. The world knew Voldemort was back. Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster and Umbridge was asked to leave Hogwarts. There was a change of Minister of Magic. You weren't really thinking about any of that. You'd left things with Fred open ended and you weren't sure what that meant. You hadn't seen or heard from him in awhile. Molly said that he and George were busy with the shop. You hoped that was all. You were afraid that you'd pushed him away.

You were on the hill sketching in a sketch book, Bill's new fiancé Fleur gave you as a way to destress.

"Hey." Fred's voice said as he sat next to you.

"Hey." You say.

"How are you?" He said looking unsure of whether or not to touch you.

"I'm better. Fred I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't really talked to you. I just felt broken. I didn't think you'd want someone who was broken. You deserve someone who isn't so fractured inside." You say tears running down.

"Lyla Everglade, I love you. I love you broken and whole. I love you happy and sad. I love you for you. There's nothing you could ever do that could make me stop." He said taking your face in his hands.

"Fred, I love you more than anything." You say hugging him close.

"That's good, because I have a question. Well, two of them." He said pulling you to your feet.

"Ok."

"First question is will you come and live with me? I just bought a place of my own. A house. It's not far from here. So you could come and visit mom and Ginny whenever." He asked.

"You want me to live with you? Like be your live in girlfriend?" You ask shocked.

"Yes."

"Yes. Alright. I will live with you."

"Good."

"What's the other question?"

"Oh, right!"he said pulling a note from his pocket and handing it to you.

Fred,

Thank you so much for looking out for my daughter. I can't imagine that she'd ever find anyone who could love her as much as you do. I would be honored to call you son. You have my blessing to ask her.

Wishing you the best,

Patrick Everglade

You looked at Fred in confusion but instead of being above you he was below you. He was down on one knee with a ring with a small diamond. Your brain was racing and your heart was beating wildly against your chest.

"Lyla Everglade, will you marry me?" Fred asked smiling softly.

"Yes." You say as you tackle him to the ground.

He chuckles and holds you close. You kiss him soundly. You have never been more happy in your life.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!?!" George shouted from below.

"YES!" You yell.

There was a lot of whooping and hollering. You looked at Fred and hugged you tightly.

"Be with me." He said into your hair.

"Always." You say hugging him tightly.

THE END

Look out for Book 3: The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters of Book 3 are out now!


End file.
